


Let’s See How Far We’ve Come

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But like who isn’t, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kickboxing, Like adopted incest. If that’s a thing, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Racing, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Time Jump, angry boi ben, girl on girl action, kinda incest kinda not, rey is adopted by the solos, rey is maybe a little bit bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19501531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: Ben Solo was always angry. Chalk it up to his over active alpha tendencies, or his shitty childhood, but he was always angry. And when Rey walked into his life, it was like gasoline to a fire. She was an annoying little omega who always put him in his place.But now it’s been years, and he’s a raging alpha, and she’s the best thing he’s ever smelt in his life. And all the years of trying to protect her like a sister seem a little different now.





	1. Opening Up

Rey remembered walking into the house. She would never forget that moment. It was forever engrained into her brain. After being in different foster homes for the past 12 years of her life, she thought she would be used to It. But suddenly she was in someone’s house that could be “semi permanent”; from what she was told at least. The lady who’s hand was on her back slowly guided her into the house, and she seemed nice enough. Rey didn’t fully understand the situation but the social worker explained that the Lady behind her and the Lady’s husband were both very good friends with her parents. Parents who had conveniently died 5 months after she was born. But it had been 12 years, and these people who were supposed best friends with her parents decided to show up 12 years late. Her social worker had said that no one was able to find her parents Will and Testament until just recently and in the Will It gave her over to the Solo’s as her guardian. Rey couldn’t help but think how convenient It all was. She was a young omega just shy of her 13th birthday and now she was getting a family. A real family.

Maybe.

Regardless, the house was huge. Rey glanced up at the door way and estimated It to be almost 3 times her height. And the ceilings inside were 3 times as tall as that. She had no idea how many people lived here and she had absolutely no idea how hide and seek would be able to last any shorter than an hour. Because the house was a castle. And to a 12 year old omega who had never truly known a home, a castle was exactly what she needed.

“This is your home, Rey. Do you like it?” The lady asked. Rey truly wasn’t used to American accents quite yet. Her parents lived in London when they died and she went through foster homes all over England and to be in America, was very different for her.

Rey didn’t bother answering the woman because she was mostly scared that the lady would hear her voice and realize she was different. She hadn’t spoke a word in the car the whole ride and she wasn’t ready to start now. Now that she had seen the enormous home that was now hers, she didn’t want to do anything to mess It up. And she just knew that once the lady heard that she wasn’t American too, she would realize It was a mistake and send her back the the agency.

“Rey?” The lady prompted. Rey whipped her head back around to the lady and nodded quickly. The woman’s face warmed at Rey and turned into a relieved smile. “I’m glad. I’m so relieved you’re here now. We have been trying to get you here since the day your parents...” the lady quickly cut herself off and fluttered her eyes nervously. Rey could tell from the woman’s scent and her demeanor that she was a beta. Rey stared blankly at the woman confused as to why the woman didn’t want to speak of her parents death. A lot worse things had happened since her parents died, that was the least of her sorrows. But Rey still didn’t want to speak yet, so she decided to let the woman fumble around with her words and went back to studying her surroundings until she heard footsteps coming from the stairs behind her and glanced quickly that way. It was another woman who seemed much older than the main lady who brought her to this house.

“Ah, thank goodness, Maz!” The beta lady exclaimed. She quickly walked up behind Rey and gently guided Rey towards the elderly woman, who also seemed to be a beta, walking down the stairs. “This is our young Rey! She’s finally with us. After all this time.” The lady gushed but quickly regained herself and placed herself back on task. “Rey, this is Maz, she’s our head of house. She is in charge of meals, and house keeping and all of that. But she mostly delegates to the others what she wants to be done really. You’ll be spending a lot of time with her. She is going to take care of you and get you settled into your life here.” The woman behind her leaned down to speak closer to her face but Rey kept her gaze on the elder woman in front of her. She had a lot of wrinkles and reminded Rey of the only foster parent she liked in the past 10 years. But that woman had died.

“Hello Rey, very very nice to finally meet you.” Rey felt a small amount of relief because someone didn’t have an American accent, but she knew that Maz’s accent wasn’t English either so It only helped a little. “We have been waiting a while to meet you. Especially Leia and Han, they have worried about you very much.” Maz gestured to the woman behind Rey and then Rey remembered. 

Her name was Leia. 

She had heard the name at the agency but was too busy staring at the woman to remember her name or anything else they said, for that matter.

“Yes indeed, we have. But Maz, would you mind showing Rey to her room? I’m going to go find Han and tell him she’s here.” Rey felt Leia pat her head as she walked away and turned her head to follow in the direction of her footsteps. And then Rey looked back at Maz to see her staring back at her. They stared at each other for nigh of 30 seconds before Maz finally let a smile crack.

“Let’s go, young omega.” Maz said and grabbed Rey’s hand and guided her up the stairs. Rey thought that Maz had to be close to 80, and she had no idea how the woman was walking up the stairs. Maz led her through the hallway at the top of the stairs and to a room almost at the end of the hallway. They stood before 2 tall, skinny, french doors that apparently opened up into Rey’s room and she was terrified. She knew that she was to have the worst room in the house because why would these rich, nice people give her anything? They don’t owe her a nice room. And so she expected to have a room full of dust, and boxes and trash. Her fear turned into rage and felt herself reliving every single time she realized the people she moved in with were just as bad as the last and they didn’t care for her and didn’t love her.

Maz crouched beside Rey, feeling the child’s body go rigid. “What’s wrong young one?” Rey gave one defiant shake of her head and kept her gaze straight ahead. Max yanked the young girl’s arm. “Child. What is wrong? You can ignore and act like a mute to Leia and she might take It but I will not.” Maz’s caring tone suddenly turned to one full of authority and strength, yet still with compassion. 

Rey stared at the woman still not answering, and her anger seething over the top. “I do not need 2 moody teenagers in this house. I will not allow It.” Maz said more to herself than to Rey.

“Well I’m not a teenager.” Rey mumbled under her breath.

“Ah! She speaks!” Maz stood from her crouched position. “Now. Why were you you about to explode like a bomb? And why did you give Leia the silent treatment when she just opened up her home to you?” She paused. “And I expect an answer. I’m not going to just let you ignore me. So you best start speaking.”

“Are you an alpha? You smell like a beta?” 

Maz shook her head. “Neither.” 

“You’re an omega?” Rey filled in, her face covered in shock. 

Maz’s eyebrow rose in mild disdain. “You think that’s impossible? Just because I have a big voice and I can hold my own?” 

Rey stayed quiet. 

“Come child, I said you can’t ignore me.” Maz chastised. 

Rey ripped her hand from Maz’s grip and crossed her arms. “I don’t like It here.”

“And why not?” Maz’s asked back, slightly baffled.

“It’s too— nice. I don’t want to live here. They will not care about me.” Rey said, her voice only slightly trembling.

Maz looked down at the extremely scared and lost girl and knew the girl would have a long way to go, but she wanted the girl to get there. So the old woman crouched down once again, gettin eye level with the 12 year old. “Rey look at me.” She paused until Rey finally looked directly at her. “There is no one on this planet who cares for you as much as Leia and Han. They have been spending a lot of money and time and effort for the past 12 years just to get you here. And they succeeded. I know you don’t know them, and you don’t know me. But I care for you too Rey. And I will always care. And always be here for you. I just need you to be honest with me and trust me. Can you do that?” Rey contemplated hard for a while until she weakly nodded at the woman. “Alright then. Let’s go see your special room.” 

As Rey walked into her room she couldn’t help her eyes widening, or her jaw dropping because that is how beautiful It really was. It was the most immaculate princess room. And not the kind of princess room with pink and purple walls and a purple canopy with pink butterflies and signs that say princess all around the room. But the kind that you would find in Buckingham Palace. The walls were all stark white, which meant a lot to Rey because she had never had anything white in her life. Foster kids don’t get white things. And everything was trimmed in gold. Whether is was fake gold or not, it didn’t truly matter to Rey because she was too caught up in the overwhelming beauty of the room. And It was huge. She ran towards the back side of the room to where another set of french doors were that led to a balcony. In all honesty, Rey had never actually been on a balcony, and she never truly thought she ever would. She flung the doors open to the balcony and ran out to see how large It was, and if It was everything she dreamed it would be. And It was indeed.

“They told me America does not have a Queen but be honest, is she the queen?” Rey asked Maz with her voice full of awe.

Maz laughed fondly at the girl. “No. She is the Governor of our state and he is a lawyer. Together they make a living for themselves.”

Rey looked over the bar of her very own balcony and stared at the very large pool that lay on the ground beneath it. She turned sharply back to her room and then began to scrutinize. “Is this what all their rooms look like?”

“Oh dear goodness no. They do have a son after all.” Rey look over at that. Earlier Maz had said something about a teenager and Rey had pieced together that maybe Leia’s son caused Maz some trouble, which intrigued Rey. “No, they decorated this room just for you. They did it almost 13 years ago. Right after your parents passing and just constantly had It ready for you to come home anytime.” Maz looked over at Rey again with a sweet and knowing smile. Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the old woman. Rey had a hard time believing these people cared for her so much.

The door to the bedroom was flung open and a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair ran through the door and swept the child off her feet. “Rey! I’m so glad you’re finally here.” The man said. He spun her around once and when he had her to where Rey was facing the door to her new room she saw Leia standing at the entrance her arms crossed and a small smile on her face as she fondly watched the scene in front of her.

Rey didn’t attempt to touch or wrap her hands around the man in any way and when he finally let her down she took a small step back towards Maz and away from him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and brows slightly furrowed. She assumed the guy was Han but she didn’t understand why the guy seemed so excited to see her as thought they were long time friends but she had never met the man in her life. No other alpha had ever been so kind to her, and she didn’t understand why this one was. Because he was, of course, an alpha. Everything about him exuded it. 

“She hasn’t said a word since she arrived, Han.” Leia said in a whisper behind him but Rey still heard what she had said and quickly glanced behind her to Maz, and saw that Maz wasn’t going to say anything and felt a slight sense of relief.

“Well, why not? Is something wrong?” By this point the alpha had completely turned his back on her and focused on Leia.

“I have no idea. Maybe she’s just scared. I’m sure she will adapt and be fine. It will be okay.” She whispered back. She looked over at Rey and Maz and then smiled slightly. “I’m going to go talk to Ben. You guys get to know each other and I’ll be back.”

Rey watch as Leia walked away from the door and to the left, opposite from the direction of the stairs. And there was only 2 doors to the left of her room and Rey suspected that meant one of them was the room of the moody teenager who bothered Maz. She slowly tore her eyes from the empty spot and back to the face of the man standing in front of her expectantly. When he saw she was giving him her attention for the moment he quickly walked up to her and crouched to eye level.

“Hey kid. I’m Han.” He stuck his hand out towards her to shake. She looked at his hand for a moment debating whether or not to shake It and finally decided to give the man what he wanted. She shook his hand and that made him have a huge smile. “I remember when you were born, you know?” He said, and Rey’s face immediately scrunched in surprise and disbelief. “Really! I was there I promise.” He lifted one hand to the sky and the other he used to make an X in front of his heart. Which made he smile just a bit. And maybe Han thought that that meant a small victory so his grin grew even larger before he continued. “You were much smaller then. But either way, I’m glad you’re finally here. I have some work to do but I will see you at dinner. I believe Maz is planning something special for you.” He looked at Maz and pointed and then looked back at Rey and winked. And then he was gone.

“You are going to have to speak to them eventually, you know?” Maz said.

Rey looked back at her blandly and then shrugged. Not as long as she wanted to live here she thought.

“I’m not joking, Rey. You will speak to them. Tonight.” Maz said grabbing the girl’s arm to turn Rey towards her.

“And why is that?” Rey glowered at the woman.

“Because they are good people and they care for you and they would be heartbroken if you didn’t.” Maz said flippantly, as though It is a known fact. 

“Well I don’t want to. I don’t want them to know in British.” Rey admitted, thinking that maybe is would get Maz on her side if she knew the truth.

“And why is that?” Maz asked, repeating Rey’s words back to her.

Rey stared at her for a moment before striding into the area which she saw was the bathroom, earlier, and closed he door behind her. She took a moment to gain herself and took in her surroundings again. The bathroom was very large with 2 sinks, large vanity and a shower as big as he last room. But then she saw another door on the opposite wall from hers. And she slowly walked up to the door and tried the handle to find that It opened very easily. She looked in to find a room the same large size of hers but with dark colored walls, and clothes everywhere. She slowly walked in until she saw that there was another balcony on the side of the house, unlike hers which was facing the back, and the doors were wide open and someone was standing out on the balcony.... smoking. Through the smell of the smoke she could only smell one other thing— alpha. The boy standing on the balcony smoking, was an alpha. Rey tried to keep quiet as she tip toed as close the balcony as she could get without being too far away from the door that led to their joint bathroom. She looked and saw a tall boy with long black hair that hung to the bottom of the back of his neck. He was wearing black jeans, and a black T-shirt that had the sleeves taken off. The smoke wafted in from the open door and Rey attempted not to cough at the smell. Rey had never been around smoke before so this was very new and she already didn’t like it. But as if he could hear her lungs screaming, or scent the omega in his room, he drops the cigarette and slowly begins to turn around.

“You need to get out. Now.” He said to Rey. And by now, Rey has decided that this is Ben, the moody teenager. And Rey is not happy. “Are you deaf? I said leave.” Ben practically growls.

Rey stared indignantly at the older boy and widened her feet a little bit as if ready for a fight. “Piss off.” She spoke.

But that didn’t fase him. He didn’t seem to care that she spoke and she hadn’t spoke to his parents, or he didn’t know. The alpha stood rigidly at the door way of his balcony staring at her as she strode out of his room and back into the bathroom they shared. She was seething in anger again and locked his bathroom door from the inside, for good measure.


	2. Emphasis On Semi

Rey was already not pleased before she arrived at the dinner table, and when she realized she was going to have to sit directly across the nuisance that was the raggedy smoking alpha from next door... she was thoroughly pissed off.

Rey actually remembers saying that word to her social worker, in the airport, after she’d realized that Americans were pompous asses and her social worker told her that “Pissed” is not a term used by High standing adults in America and she needed to watch her tongue. Rey didn’t know all the other cuss words quite yet but she was planning on learning which ones she was allowed to say around Americans. But she silently agreed with herself as she sat down in her seat, that if bugger was not an accepted word here, then America truly wasn’t the place for her.

“Rey, I’m so pleased that you are here to join us,” Leia said, and she sat to the right of Rey at the end of the table. Rey was fully prepared to blow her off of say nothing again, especially since Rey was not pleased, not at all. Because she had to sit across from the alpha who smoked. But her irrational irritation was cut off when Maz lightly cleared her throat from the side of the room. And Rey cut her eyes over the where the woman was. Maz slowly pricked one eyebrow up in scrutiny as if telling the young omega “You. Will. Speak.” Rey scowled at the woman with her eyes but finally took a breath to speak to the weird Americans.

“Thank you. Me too.” Rey pushed out through her teeth. And Rey was too preoccupied keeping her gaze on Maz that she missed the excited look that Leia and Han shared with each other. 

But... Rey only felt mild rage as she mulled over the possibility of being sent home immediately.

“You have a beautiful voice.” Leia gushed at her. Rey quickly looked over at the woman in extreme confusion, because not only was that something she’s never been told, but she thought It was just plum odd that It was said in the first place. Rey caught herself and stilled her face before her lip drew up in disdain and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. But she continued to stare at the woman because what do you even say to that? But after a good chunk of time, she heard Maz’s throat clear again so she quickly spit out a “Thank you.”

“Well, I’ve planned a special meal for your arrival Rey. I do hope you’ll enjoy it.” Maz spoke as she walked around the dining room and opened the door to the kitchen where 2 women flowed out with two plates in each hand. And when Rey saw the plate she couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Fish and chips. She had never been so excited to see something familiar in her life. And even once she began to eat, the food made her feel 1000 times better.

“Rey, we want you to get settled in but In a few days, you’re going to begin school. You’re actually going to go to the same school as Ben! But just different classes. I believe they are going to have you go into the 8th grade. Ben is in the 12th grade so you won’t be seeing too much of him but he will be there if you need him for anything!” Leia took a small drink from her water after she spoke and then sat her drink back down to speak again. “But! I’m sure you will make plenty of friends! I know there are quite a few international students there, so you should fit in quite well I’m sure. Do you like to do anything specific? Instruments? Sports? Anything like that?”

“I liked to do kickboxing, back in London.” Rey filled in while eating as much as she could stuff in her mouth. 

“Really? Well, I don’t know if that’s a school sport but we will find someplace where you can do that! Anything else?” Leia let her smile float over her face.

“She could go with Ben.” Maz interjected.

“No!” Rey and Ben said at the same time. There was no way either of them was going anywhere with one another. And Rey knew the last thing she wanted was to spend alone time with that alpha and his raging temper

“He goes to a gym, I believe they have plenty of boxing bags there.” Maz said again ignoring both of them.

“No, there is no way I’m taking her to my gym, that would be completely un-okay.” Ben said at the same time as Rey said, “I am not going anywhere with that idiot alpha.” Said is not quite the right word, because it was more like their voices quickly escalated to a yell.

The adults all looked at the two in blatant surprise or irritation seeing as the two had just met each other, and there was no reason for the hostility in the room. 

“You’re a monster.” Rey seethed.

“I’m the monster? You are the one that barged into my room and started saying all kinds of crazy stuff to me.” He shouted. 

“I said nothing! You are the one who started yelling at me for no reason and telling me I had to get out you wanker. I was just trying to figure out who the hell was smoking. I would have avoided the room all together had I known it was a pompous alpha with his head up his arse.” Rey stood from her seat and growled with her face scrunched.

“You came into my room without permission and then locked the door to my bathroom so I couldn’t get in.” He said mostly to the room as if telling them how the story went. Han and Leia looked at the situation in confusion and terror. They had no idea how to help them. And Maz was behind Rey attempting to pull her from the table. But Rey was really trying to latch well on to the table so that she wouldn’t be dragged anywhere. She wasn’t one to back down from a fight.

“Enough!” Rey’s head swiveled quickly to Han who was at the head of the table. She felt the alpha command reverberate through here, grabbing her attention and making it stay there. It wasn’t the first time someone had used an alpha command on her. And she assumed it wouldn’t be the last. 

Han tried to recompose himself, and calm down before his next works.  
“Rey... Ummm honey why don’t you go with Maz? I think that dinner is done for now.” He paused to look seethingly over to Ben. “And Ben I’m going to need to talk to you in my office.” Rey watched as he turned on his heels and headed out of the dinning room.  
  
Rey held eye contact with Ben for a while before she finally let go of the table and backed up to go with Maz.

  
•—————•

“Child, you cannot go around yelling in this house. I simply won’t allow it. And no matter how strong you think you are, it’s never smart to pick a fight with an Alpha.” Maz scolded as she sat down on Rey’s bed. Rey had run into her room and plopped down on her bed and screamed and kicked her feet and until finally, she got all of her anger out. “This is your home and Ben is your family now. You never have to think of him as your brother if you don’t want to, but he is your family. And so are Leia and Han and you don’t want them to think you’re ungrateful for all they have done for you. Do you?”  


Rey stiffly shook her head. And though her face was buried into her pillow, she could see the tight look on Maz’s face in her head. They both sat in silence for almost 5 minutes before Rey broke it. “He’s an ass.”

Maz laughed. “Yes. He is that. But you need to have enough respect for Leia and Han not to ruin every family dinner. It’s not really their fault that their son is like that.”

Rey sat up quickly and looked over at Maz in confusion. “Who’s fault is it then?”

Maz sighed and looked up into the sky. “Ah, no ones but his own, I suppose.” Max shrugged. “He wasn’t always like that but in the past year he got a little...” She paused. “Moody. Angry.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Why is he angry? Doesn’t seem like he has much to be angry about.” Rey grumbled. “Other than the fact that he’s an alpha and that’s just how they are.”

“I suppose it could be his uncle. He died while in the car with Ben a year ago. And Ben was pretty close with Luke.” Maz’s face was deep in concentration as if she actually was thinking about this on her own for the first time. “Luke is Leia’s brother and he and Ben were very close. And I think Ben took his death pretty hard. Plus the fact that Ben was in the car with him when he died probably made it even harder.” She shrugged again. “Doesn’t exactly give him a right to yell at you like he did, but you also need to lighten up on him. He’s just a lost teenager.”

Rey rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the bed. “That’s pathetic.” Rey said indignantly. “He’s an alpha for heavens sake.” 

Maz patted her head and the stood up. “Well then. I guess I will leave you to it. Goodnight and I’ll see you in the morning.” But when Maz opened the door there stood Ben Solo. “Ah. Ben. How can I help you?” She smiled at him.

Ben stared through the door with his arms crossed. “Can I speak to her?” His chin jutted out.

“Are you two going to yell at each other again?” Maz asked.

“I’m not allowed.” Ben said blandly through his teeth.

“Well good. See you both in the morning.” Maz said as she shuffled out of the room. But Ben didn’t step in the room. He continued to just stare at her through the door for a while before he took one small step inside.

“I’ve come to apologize.” He said.

“So do it.” She mumbled, face still pressed into her pillow. She was met with only silence. And she tried to tilt her head to see what he was doing and saw him opening the closet. 

“What are you doing?” She asked and sat up quickly on the bed. She hadn’t bothered to even look in the closet so when he opened the door and she saw more clothes in there than she ever had in her entire life she literally freaked out. She jumped off the bed and pushed him out of the way and ran into the huge closet, full of clothes. “Oh my God!” She exclaimed. “Did they buy all these clothes for me?” She turned to him and realized she didn’t mean to ask him so she avoided it by just running into the closet and started looking through at every piece of clothing in there that she could get her hands on. 

“I didn’t come here for a fashion show.” Ben said as he leaned against the door frame. She finally stopped and looked over at him.

“Then what did you come for? To apologize? Because you have said that’s what you’re here for but I’m not hearing an apology.” Her voice full of attitude. But he just continued to stare at her in silence.

“Why did you not speak to my parents all day? But you’ll speak to me?” He asked after a long pause.

“I spoke to your mother at the dinner table.” She stated.

“But before. Why didn’t you speak to them and you spoke to me in my room, earlier?” He persisted.

“How do you know that?”

“They told me. Said you hadn’t said a word all morning. I figured Maz pushed you into it but I doubt she pushed you into talking to me.” He said, finally taking his harsh gaze off of her to look down at his feet.

She ignored him, not really knowing how to answer completely. 

“I brought you a peace offering.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. “Here. This is for you. To make peace.” He handed it to her quickly. 

“They make you do this?” She jutted her chin in the direction on the stairs.

He gave her a half smirk. “So? I’m here trying to make peace. I’m sorry I told you to get out of my room. But I’m not used to little girls running around everywhere.”

“Well, I’m not a little girl.” She said, annoyed.

He laughed. “How old are you then?”

“Almost 13.” She scowled.

“Ah. Trust me. You’re a little girl.” He scoffed. “And an omega at that.” 

She pierced him with a glare before she picked up the first shoe she could get her hands on to chuck it at him. 

Ben ran up to her and grabbed her arm. “Hey, Hey! Calm down. If they hear us yelling or fighting we’ll be in for it.”

Rey yanked her arm back. “You’re the worst.” She walked out of the closet and back into her room. He followed behind her cautiously.

“Well, seeing as you hate me, I suppose that means you don’t want to go to the gym with me tomorrow and get out of here.” He said very deadpanned.

She narrowed her eyes at him and started to think over his offer. “Are you going to give me this chocolate again?” He nodded. “And they are going to leave us alone if we do this?” He nodded again. “And are you going to leave me alone once we get there? And not bother me?” He nodded again but smiled a little before it dropped again and he did one more curt nod before he started walking towards the door.

“I’ll be here first thing in the morning. 6 am. Don’t sleep in because I won’t wake you.” He said, the last thing before he turned to leave.  
  
•—————•  
  
Rey was sitting outside her room 15 minutes before Ben even walked out of his room. But the jet lag was insane and she was unable to sleep. She had taken a long hot shower, completely gone through every piece of clothing in her closet until she found the outfit she wanted to go to the gym in. Back in England, one of her foster parents had a gym where she would take kickboxing classes from different people who showed up there. Some of the gym goers would see her and offer to help teach her a few things for free. 

And in the 15 minutes while she waited, she recounted the times in Unkar’s gym and how much she hated thar man. Unkar was a drunk, and an angry drunk alpha at that. And he had the bad habit of taking his anger out on her, so yes, she learned to fight young. She was 7 the first time he hit her, and ever since the she decided to begin to train and fight any person who would walk into the gym and be willing to help. Unkar taught her that alphas would be alphas, and she would never let him hit her again. 

“Why do you look like you’ve been sitting here for the past 30 minutes?” Ben asked as he walked past her towards the stairs.

“Because I almost have. You’re late.” She said flippantly.

“No, you’re early.” Ben said with a laugh. And that was the last thing they said to each other until they got to the gym. And even once they arrived, they went their separate ways. Rey pulled her gloves from the only bag she brought from England. The bag had very few things from her old life and the gloves were one of them. She wrapped her hands with them as she approached the punching bag. She stretched a little and then began doing her practiced combinations into the bag. She pictured the face of Unkar Plutt and pummeled into the bag. She tried to remember every single thing she was taught and put all her energy into punching the bag. She was so focused that she didn’t realize half an hour had gone by and she was still going. Some of the guys in the gym began to gather around her and observe the little omega in awe.  
They had never seen anyone that young do anything that impressive, and certainly not an omega. So when the person Ben was sparring with called for a break and headed straight for the punching bags, Ben was very confused. He followed behind, loosening his gloves while he walked. The girl had attracted a crowd of 8 men, a couple of whom were alphas, even Ben had to admit that she was pretty impressive. She had fire and power behind her hits. He watched as she fluidly went through the motions and struck with all the strength in her body. It was more amusing than anything, but still pretty curious. 

He wondered briefly where she had learned to fight in the first place. According to what he was told, she was tossed around from foster home to foster home for the past 12 years, and Ben couldn’t imagine any of the foster homes being even slightly decent. And certainly not good enough to pay to send her to lessons.  
His sparring partner leaned over and whispered. “She’s really good. You know who she is? I thought I saw you two walk in together.” Ben didn’t bother answering him and walked straight to the other side of the bag to hold it still while she continued her assault.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone while we are here?” She said flippantly, never looking up to acknowledge him and she never stopped her combinations. 

“Thought I’d lend a hand. Maybe show you a few pointers.” He pat the bag in a gesture. 

She hit harder with each word she said. “Don’t need pointers.”

He tried not to roll his eyes. “Just thought you could practice on someone real. Instead of a bag.”

She stopped her onslaught with one final, hard punch. She looked at him. “You have mitts?”

He nodded and led her to the sparring area and grabbed his punch mitts. “You ready for this, little girl?”

“First rule.” She punched at his hand. “Don’t talk to me.” Again. “We need to keep that rule intact.” She began to give her onslaught to the mitts as he put them in front of her face in a combo. And after a few minutes, he began to put them low sometimes for her to kick and she did with mostly decent fluidity. Every once in a while she got tripped up over her own feet but for the most part, she hit it every single time. They worked for almost an hour before Ben decided to call it quits. As soon as he turned around to go pack his stuff in his bag, Rey was flocked by quite a few people from the gym. All asking her name and where she was from and where she learned all of this stuff. The alphas in the room curious how an omega with obvious malnutrition was able to what she just did. 

Ben’s sparring partner from before walked up to him and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. “That the girl you said moved in?” 

“Yep.” 

“She’s kinda odd. You said she was in the foster system?”

Ben glared ay him. “Why are you so curious about her, Cas?” 

Ben’s partner, Casian shrugged. “Don’t know. Just seems weird that she learned how to fight. I don’t know anyone who would willingly teach a female omega who’s that young.” 

“Well maybe things are different in Europe.” He walked away, not sure how to answer any more questions, and not sure if he wanted to. 

Ben waited a few minutes before he caught her eye and signaled that he was leaving and she better be heading with him too. Rey quickly jumped into action and told them all she would see them next time and ran after Ben. When she got into the car she felt much calmer than what she did on the drive there. So much so that she almost spoke to Ben. Almost.  
But he was the one to break the silence.” Where did you learn to do all that?”

“One of my foster people owned a gym like that. So some of the members would help out with learning and sparring.” She answered while looking out the window.

“Why did you even want to learn? I thought little girls just wanted to play with dolls and stuff.” Ben had no idea what little girls did other than what he had seen in movies on tv shows so he just said the first thing that came to mind. He had never had a sister or even a cousin, so his interaction with 12 years old girls was limited to what he briefly saw in school at that age. 

“Just a way to get my anger out.” Rey didn’t feel like going down the road of her past life. “I’ve been with you for hours and you haven’t even smoked. Surprise.” Sarcasm seeped through her voice. 

“I only smoke when I’m feeling particularly pissed off. Which isn’t every day.” There was slight humor in his voice as he said it, and he found himself surprised to actually find this little omega entertaining. “I go to the gym basically every morning so if you would like to go with me, just be ready.” She nodded at him and his words and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but he cut her off. “And you should let me train you. I know you have it in your head you don’t want to speak to me at the gym but what if after you go on your own at the bags then you can come and train with me for the rest? You need a teacher.” 

She was silent for a while. Not entirely sure if she was okay with his proposal since they were screaming at each other just yesterday, but…. “Okay.” She conceded. “But let’s keep the talking to a minimum while we’re in there.” Ben just nodded and kept driving. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride but Rey kind of started thinking that Ben wasn’t so bad. He might be a occasional smoker and a moody teenager, as Maz called him, but Rey was happy with the fact that he didn’t pressure her into speaking and he enjoyed kickboxing as much as she did. So for now, she thought that they could be semi-friends. 

Emphasis on the semi.


	3. Old Ben

As the days went by Rey became more and more comfortable in her new home. In the first few days, she spent almost everyday going shopping with Leia for school then she watched a movie or two with Han and she spent every morning at the gym with Ben. Maz was as interfering as ever. But Maz did let up when she started holding actual conversations with them and when she and Ben had gone 2 days straight without yelling at each other, they consistently broke the streak, she felt fairly accomplished for those 2 days. Things with Ben did mellow out. 

Things weren’t quite as she imagined it though. Quickly, she realized that Leia had only taken on for the first few days she was there and then she was back to her busy work. And Han was gone most of the day, only coming home after it was already dark. Which left her, and Ben and Maz at the house alone during the day. But they had a few game nights where they all played board games and laughed and got to know each other better. Even after her arguing match with Ben, they still had fun. She felt like it was the most fun she had ever had. 

But it was nearing the time to start school and Rey felt major apprehension going in to her first day of school. She had no desire to leave the comfort of her new found home and family but as she and Ben drove to school, she felt like there was no other option. Leia had explained how the school was a private school and that while she and Ben would both be at the same school, the building was huge and they might never run into one another. But that if Rey needed something, then she could call Ben. And they gave her a phone as an early birthday present. They only slightly dampened Rey’s nerved. 

“Are you nervous or something? You haven’t said a word.” Ben asked while he drove the busy streets of Columbus.

Rey thought on the question. “Never had the best time at schools in England.” She continued to stare out the window and the city passing her and try not to think about how terrified she was to try and make friends again. And not only were schools hard there, designation caused a big rift between the students and if weren’t an alpha, you didn’t really fit inside and Omega’s were looked down on. 

“Well, I have a feeling that this school will be much better for you.” Ben said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Rey looked up at the huge grey building. It was pretty, not as pretty as their house but it was beautiful and there was plenty of grass and flowers. And now she was thankful for the uniform. At least it let her know she wouldn’t be over or underdressed, she would look just like everyone else. And she hoped that maybe they wouldn’t even notice she was an Omega. She slowly got out of Ben’s car to gaze upon the monstrosity in a better position.

“Let’s go. I gotta get you to the office before class starts.” Ben prompted her. She scurried along behind him and he walked up the stairs and into the building. There were students everywhere but she tried to keep up with Ben as best she could. He finally started slowing down and opened a door for her and motioned her inside.  
“Mrs. Bryte, this is Rey, here for her schedule.” Ben motioned to her with his elbow because both of his hand were hanging on to his backpack straps. “And I gotta go.” Ben backed up, gave Rey a small wave and was out the door before she could even blink. She would get him later for that, Rey promised herself.

“Oh! Miss. Kenobi.” The woman behind the next was a very petite omega with pixie blonde hair and fair skin. “Come here homey, I have your papers right here.” Rey walked up to the woman at her beckon and grabbed the papers from her hands. “Your first class is actually just next door. But for the rest, there are room numbers and hopefully you can find your way to your class. If not, just come right on back here and I’ll help you out!” The woman smiled at her and then hesitated for a moment. “If anyone gives you any trouble, you can come right back here, okay? I know that sometimes being an omega comes with its own set of problems at school. And I want you to have a good first day.” The lady have her a friendly wink and sat back down. Rey turned to leave and the lady called once more. “Don’t hesitate to come back.” And Rey felt more relieved than she had all day. 

Rey walked to the room next door and slowly looked around for a seat. The class room was large with multiple grew desks with blue seats attached, arranged all over the room. “Are you Rey?” She looked behind her and saw a woman who seemed to be about 25 standing in a pencil skirt and a pink blouse.   
Rey nodded.

“Perfect! Well, I’m Ms.Adams, and t think that there’s a seat right over there for you!” The woman was radiant and beautiful and Rey found herself envying the pretty Beta that she knew to be her first teacher. 

Rey couldn’t even sit down before an Asian, beta girl who sat in front of her turned around to greet her. “Hi! I’m Rose. What’s your name? You’re really pretty. You must be an omega.” The girl sped through her words and Rey’s eyebrows shot up in hesitance at the girl's exuberance. She wasn’t used to anyone being that excited to see her. 

“Um, thank you. And my name is Rey.” And, uh, yeah I am.” She has never been asked out right her designation and felt a little uncomfortable with it. 

“Aww, that’s awesome!!” She took a quick breath. “Finn! Look this is Rey. She’s British and an omega too.” The girl squealed.

Rey’s eyes widened in excitement. “You’re English?” She exclaimed at the boy who sat to the front and left of her. He was turned to face her now and nodding hastily.

“Yeah! Haven’t lived there in years but that’s where I was born. Apparently you too by the sound of it.” The other omega, Finn, spoke back to her. Rey had never felt so relieved in her life. Oh thank God, she thought. It was a miracle from heaven for sure. And even as the day went on, Rey found it to be more and more of a miracle. The 3 of them ate lunch together and she only had 1 class that wasn’t with at least 1 of them. She exchanged phone numbers with them on the phone Leia had given her the day before and they were already conspiring a hang out. So Rey was on cloud 9 when she finally reached Ben’s car, but she quickly notice that he was not. She got in the car and he was looking through the windshield in Why seemed to be outright rage as he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. As soon as she was buckled in he threw the car in reversed and practically bolted out of the parking lot.

“Ben?” She asked cautiously. But she was only met with silence. “Ben? What’s wrong?” She pressed again. And again he ignored her but he wrung his hands around the steering wheel and cursed. She tried to remember the few things that me of her foster parents told her about calming an alpha but nothing came to mind. Usually she wouldn’t care if Ben was pissed off or not, but he was driving so fast that she felt like they were going to crash. After a few minutes, he jerked into the parking lot of the gym where they go every morning. She watched as he grabbed the. bag from the trunk and stalked inside. Rey got out of the vehicle and followed him in, cautiously, still confused as to what was going on. Even though Rey did happen to have put her gloves in her school backpack this morning, she didn’t head towards the bags. She followed Ben exactly where he went and observed his actions on high alert.

Rey watched as Ben unbuttoned his white uniform shirt and to shrug it off and then begin to wrap his hand with his gloves. He went straight into the square sparring arena where Casian was standing talking to someone else.  
  
“Come on!” Ben commanded after he got into the arena. Casian turned around to see Ben and his face strained. 

“Ben, you’re still in your khakis and you seem angry so maybe now isn’t the best time.”

“Fucking now Cas, I didn’t ask for your damn advice.” Ben growled. 

Casian walked up to him and said something low under his breath that Rey couldn’t make out. 

“I don’t give a fuck. Go, or I’ll find someone else.” Ben responded to whatever he had said. Cas shook his head and lifted his hands to begging the match. 

Rey sat on the bench, her backpack still on her back, and waited for the fight to start. It didn’t take long before Ben sprung into action. His first move with a jab which he countered with a left hook and a shin kick, all before Cas really started to get going and he barely had a chance to dodge. Ben did not relent. After the few days that Rey had lived there, she had never actually watched Ben fight, and it was surprising to her. She was enthralled with every move of his body, and every lunge, he looked as if he was a professional, at least to her 12-year-old eyes. Ben had officially got the upper hand as he had thrown the other man off balance and then threw one last punch with a grunt of pent-up emotions and then Casian was on the ground. Ben didn’t bother to go by and check on him. He simply jumped down from the mats and headed towards her, where his bag was. Ben undid his gloves as he walked and didn’t even bother to put his shirt on before he was walking out the door again. He didn’t seem to be fully relieved, but at least he wasn’t as on edge as he had been earlier. Rey quickly took a look to check on Casian, who she had grown close to over the last few days at the gym. Once she was assured that he was still alive, she ran out the door behind Ben. 

“Why didn’t we stay very long? We were barely there for 10 minutes.” Rey said as she settled into the car and put her seatbelt on.

“I can’t hold you too long otherwise Mom will piss herself.”

Rey silently understood and did a slight nod. After a few moments of silence, Rey asked, “What happened? Why were you mad?”

His shoulder tensed. “I got into it with someone at school.”

“Like an actual fight? At school?” She wasn’t even shocked. 

“No. But it almost turned into one. So I needed to let off some steam.” He shrugged. “Here is the only place I can do that. Since you hate me smoking.” His tone lightened into a joke.

“That’s true. It’s bad for you, you know?”

He rolled his eyes but a small smile broke through. “Come on, Reylin. Give me a break. I have to do something bad for my health. I’m 18 years old.”

“Umm, reckless driving, that fight you probably just had, the fight that you almost got into. I’m pretty sure you drink, and I bet that climbing on the roof in the middle of the night isn’t ‘safe’.” She teased.

“What? How do you know I go on the roof? I’ve never told you that.”

She shrugged. “I went to check for you in your room, saw your balcony door open and your foot hanging off the top.”

“What the hell? I thought we talked about privacy? And MY room. You can’t just walk into my room, Rey!” He scolded.

She decided that it probably wasn’t a good time to start arguing with him again so she turned her head and looked out the window in silence for the rest of the ride. As the got home, they went their separate ways. Ben headed to his room. And Rey headed straight to Maz. She didn’t know if Leia or Han were home so she went to the one person she thought would be excited about her day, not like Ben, who hadn’t even asked her about her first day of school. Not that Rey cared. Because she didn’t really like the alpha- boy in the first place.  
“Hello, Rey. How was your first day of school? Did you make friends?” Maz greeted when Rey found her in the kitchen.

“Good, and yes!” Rey gleamed. She was very excited to tell someone about her new friends and how she had actually enjoyed school for the first time in her life.

“Tell me about your day and your friends.”

“Well, I was nervous at first… but then I got into class and met 2 new friends. One girl is named…” she cut off at the sound of the kitchen door burst open and Leia running in.

“Rey! Are you talking about your first day? Oh, I hope it was good.” Leia said and sat down next to Maz in front of her. Rey tried to keep herself from shutting down. This was the first time that Leia had been home before 5pm in days. 

“Yes, I was saying that I met a girl named Rose and she is very sweet and exciting and fun. And also I met a boy named Finn, and he’s…. different. A little weird and scared but he’s british and an omega so I adore him.” She smiled. “We ate lunch together.. and they introduced me to some of their other friends and we all exchanged numbers. Honestly, it was amazing. I’ve never liked school so much. And I really enjoy my classes too. At least for now.”

“Did you see Ben at all during the day?” Leia asked. Rey immediately went to Ben at the end of the day angry and him taking her to the gym for that very quick fight.  
“Nope.”  
  
“Well, I’m so relieved you had a good day Rey. We will have ice cream to celebrate tonight, after dinner.” Leia patted her hand. ‘‘Your Mom used to say that ‘a spot of ice cream a day keeps the good days coming’.” Her face dropped a little in sadness. “I wish you had known them. They were amazing people. You remind me so much of them. Your eyes are just like your father’s. But your hair is like your mother’s.” She sighed. “I miss them so much. Your mother was my very best friend when I was a child and as we grew older our love for each other never faded. And when she moved to London I was heartbroken but I knew she loved Ben.” Leia laughed. “My brother and I used to tease him and call him ‘Old Ben’ because he was a homebody with an old soul. He tried to tell us that he used to be some big hot shot back in the day. He played soccer or something I think. But yeah, Old Ben was someone special, and so was Lucinda. They loved each other so very much and they loved you.” Leia had a small, sad smile on her face as she told Rey more about her parents then she had ever heard of them in her life. She actually hadn’t even really heard her parents' names before.

“You— you named Ben after my father?” Rey asked hesitantly.

Leia nodded. “Ben Kenobi. He might have been a homebody but he took care of us, he helped our family so much, and when I was pregnant with Ben, he was actually the one who took me to the hospital when I had almost lost the baby. He cared for us even if it didn’t always seem like it. And he fought every day for his wife and our family to have a good, normal life.”

“Wow. I— never actually knew his name.” Rey felt embarrassed, how could she not know her own parents names.

“Well, now you do. I would love to tell you more about him, so anytime you have a question about him or your mom, you can ask me.” Leia smiled. “Well, why don’t you head upstairs and get out of your uniform. We’ll be having dinner soon.”

As Rey walked upstairs to her room she thought about what Leia had said. Her father and mother seemed to have really loved Leia and Han and maybe even Ben. She hoped that they loved her that much too. She had never been told stories about her family or her parents before. When she was a baby she went to 5 different foster homes from 1-3 and then from 3-6 she stayed with an older woman who was very sweet but then she died and Rey went to into a girls home type thing before she was taken to Unkar at 6. He was a devious, and disgusting man who knew nothing about her or her family, just like everyone else she had been with. And she never thought that one day she would find anyone who know about her family, and she certainly didn’t think there was anyone who still cared.

Later, after dinner and ice cream Ben had disappeared. He had dismissed himself as soon as he was done. Rey watching him leave, but then turned back to hear more stories about her parents, greedily. Han spoke of the time that her father had saved his ass and Leia’s brother’s ass from certain death when they got into an argument with the wrong crowd at a baseball game. And Leia told the story of how Lucinda had dated her brother before she got with Ben Kenobi and they were so awful for each other that after only 2 dates they broke it off but stayed they best of friends for the remainder of both of their lives. Story after story made Rey feel like she knew the long lost people who she had never met but meant so much to her life. 

“Rey, I know this may not be the best time, but we are in the process of trying to actually adopt you so that you can be here forever. But we wanted to ask you first.” Leia paused. “Is that something you are okay with? Is it okay if we adopt you? We don’t want to force you into anything but— we love you so much already Rey. You already feel like our own daughter and we want it to stay that way so— would you like to be a part of our family?”

Rey felt her heart warm. No one had asked her that before. To be apart of their family. Rey contemplated for only a minute before she asked, “So, you would be like a father and mother to me?” She knew that it wouldn’t change anything, that they would still work all day and she would never see them, but the gesture was sweet, still. 

“Yes, Rey. We would be your second parents.” This time it was Han who spoke with such sincerity. “And we would love that.”

Rey smiled. “I would too.” At those words, Leia and Han seemed to get a little emotional. They hugged her and held her and spoke to each other about how happy they were that Rey’s parents' dream was finally coming true. When Rey finally got up to go to her room, she felt weird. She didn’t know how this would affect her from there on out. She knew, deep down she knew, that Han and Leia were doing it more for her parents than anything but she couldn’t seem to care. They gave her anything she ever wanted. She couldn’t even be mad about their reasoning. They would adopt her and she would be with them forever, and she couldn’t help but feel like it was fate, or destiny, that allowed her to end up there. 

Mindlessly, wanting to check on Ben, she made her way into Ben’s room and out to the balcony. She looked up to see him on the roof. 

“What are you doing here? How did you know I was up here.” He didn’t even seem the least bit surprised to see her. 

She shrugged. “When you left dinner you didn’t seem happy. This is usually where you go when you’re unhappy.” 

He eyed her skeptically. “How would you know that? Have you been stalking me?”

“No, I hear you walking across the roof sometimes. And only on nights where you’re upset. Which is almost every night I suppose.” She paused and smiled smugly, “And I can smell all your alpha hormones.” 

He reached down to lend her a hand as she climbed up to sit on the roof with him. “You’re too little to be climbing up here.” 

She scrunched her nose. “I’m not that little.”

“To me you are.”

“That’s because you’re a giant.” She giggled. His lips quirked a little bit but it never reached his eyes. He starred out at the stars and the landscape, his face tense with his saddening thoughts. Rey’s mood changed almost to fit his. “Why did you leave dinner?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

He sighed. “I didn’t like the conversation.”

“About my parents?” 

He gave one small nod. “That and my uncle. I don’t really want to talk about them.” His voice began to get gravely.  
Rey had no idea what else to say so they sat there in silence. Neither of the making a sound other than their low breaths. They both starred out at the beautiful scenery in front of them, lost in their own thoughts.

“You didn’t tell me how your first day of school went.” He commented, with a pointed look from the side of his eye. 

“You didn’t ask.”

He let out a small chuckle after a moment. “Did you make friends?”

She turned her gaze to him and narrowed her eyes. “Why do you care? I thought you didn’t like me.”

“What made you think that, Reylin.” His smirk was full-fledged now.

“Because you yell at me a lot and try to ignore me.”

He shrugged. “I don’t hate you. You remind me of your dad. And I miss him and your mom. And I feel bad for you.”  
She didn’t really know how to respond to that. She had never met her parents and she never really thought about if Ben knew them or not. He would have been really young but Rey didn’t even think about what he might have felt. She suddenly felt a little guilty for constantly judging him and not really knowing him very well. What if Ben was very close to her parents and they died and he lost them forever she though. That would be like her losing Han and Leia right now. She had never been this close with anyone in her life and she was not sure if she could handle them dying very easily. She already had so many of the people die in her life and she barely even knew them. She had no family and no real friends until she came to live with the Solo’s.

She quickly stood up from her spot and steadied her eyes and face. “I’m sorry. I’m sure it must have been hard for you to lose them.” 

He shrugged. “They weren’t my parents.” 

“I don’t feel like they were really mine either.” She said softly. 

“Of course they were. Just because they’re not alive, doesn’t mean they weren’t your parents.” 

“I know.” She nodded in agreement. “I just feel weird because—“she paused. 

“Because?” He prompted. 

“Because I didn’t even know their names until today.” Her voice was so quiet. 

He turned to face her. “Rey, you can’t be so hard on yourself. You never really had the chance to meet them. How would you know their names?” 

“I don’t know. Just felt like I should.” 

“Well, you do now.” 

She looked at him and gave a light smile. “Well, I guess I will see you in the morning, then.”

“Bright and early.” 

“Five-thirty.” She finished the rhyme.   
And then she walked towards the edge and jumped back onto the balcony, but not before she saw Ben’s small smile. 

That night Rey went to bed in peace for the first time in her whole life. She had Maz in her life, and even Leia and Han, even if they were always busy. She already had some friends that she couldn’t wait to see the next day. And she even sort of had Ben, even if she didn’t always get along with him. But she understood him and she thought that he probably felt the same. She had more people than she ever had before in her life. She had a permanent home, a family, friends, food every day, a school, and she felt safe. She had never felt safe before but with her new life, she felt safer than ever.


	4. Through The Passing Of Time

_ 10 months later _

“Harder Rey.” Ben gruffly asserted. “I said harder.” This time he yelled. His right fist swung and Rey ducked the impact just in time popping back up and continuing her onslaught. “Harder.” He boomed.

“I am!” She shouted back. “Leave me the hell alone.” Every punch she tried to make harder and put as much effort into it as she possibly could. Finally, she tired of the situation and kicked him square in the stomach. He stumbled back and only looked slightly bemused. 

He chuckled. “Okay, okay. What is your deal?” He walked back towards the middle of the ring where she was standing. “Is it because I’m leaving for school in the morning?” His voice full of knowing playfulness. 

She began to slowly punch at the mitts again. “No.” 

“Oh, okay. So your lack of focus but extremely short temper has nothing to do with the fact that I decided to leave a little early for college?” 

“I wouldn’t count 2 months as a  little early.” Rey truly wasn’t mad that he was leaving early. She wouldn’t miss him. He was moody and arrogant and always told her what to do. A typical alpha. But she would miss getting rides to school. And she would miss getting rides to the gym. She would have to go with her driver/ security guard who she wasn’t even allowed to call by his real name. She had to call him by his code-name C3PO, and she didn’t feel like doing that. So she was more frustrated that Ben was leaving her with no one to drive her around other than a guy she had resulted to calling, “C”. She and Ben had bonded over the last 10 months. They did a lot of stuff together and while Rey tried to pretend like she still didn’t like him still, it was hard. Because it was like she finally had a brother. She’d never had one before and now that she had one, sort of, it made her sad that she might be losing him. They still fought all the time but she decided she would even miss the arguing and fighting. Even though they butted heads, she had grown attached to him, and even though she tried so hard not to get attached, it happened anyways. Now to live with the repercussions. 

His hands dropped. “Oh come on _Reylin_ , I’m only an hour away. I will be home even on some weekends. Don’t worry.” He had discarded his mitt and began to brush the top of her hair in her ponytail back with his newly naked hand. 

Rey’s reflexes were agile and he hadn’t even been touching her for 2 seconds before she socked him as hard as she could in the lower stomach. 

“Shit.” Ben hissed as he bent over slightly in pain. Rey’s giant grin covered her face and she strolled out of the ring, head held high. 

When they got in the car later, Rey immediately felt like they weren’t going the right way home. Like there had been some sort of wrong turn. But Rey said nothing and continued to stare out the window in silence. She didn’t even look over at him when he pulled into her favorite American breakfast chain restaurant. She felt the excitement swell inside of her and she tried to get out of the car as calmly as she could. This particular restaurant was famous for their pancakes and Rey loved them, especially their cupcake pancakes. But since Rey moved in with the Solo family 10 months ago, she had only been twice. Because the cook is always at the house and Leia being the governor can’t really go out to public places like this without a big commotion.People would constantly approach Leia and try to convince her of how to be a better governor and so on. And Rey being the omega she is, couldn’t bring herself to ask to eat there more often. 

“Ben!” She squealed. “Are we really eating here?” She was almost jumping up and down. 

His laugh was playful and loving. “Yes, Reylin. I figured I’d take you where mom can’t on my last day.” He picked up the menu in front of him and placed it up so that she couldn’t fully see his face. But she already knew what she wanted so she just sat there, completely giddy, until the waitress came to take their order. 

Once the waitress had gone, Ben turned his attention to her with a small smile on his face. Rey paused a little eerie. “Why are you in such a good mood? You never smile. Especially at me. Unless you’re laughing.” 

“I’m just kinda excited to get out of the house.” 

“Why? You have such great parents.” 

“ _We_ do have great parents.” Ben corrected. “You keep acting like they aren’t your parents. Did you forget your 13th birthday? Where they officially finished all the paperwork and you are officially adopted into the family?” He rolled his eyes. “And anyways, I’m mainly excited to be independent. Dad is always disappointed in me, and always wanting more from me and I just think I need some time away. I know he loves me and all... and I’m thankful that I at least have him in my life, but we’ve never been close. We fight all the time because half the time he’s a dick to me and I’m a dick back because I have his genes.” He smirked. “And we’re both alphas.” 

Her eyebrows contorted in confusion and skepticism but she stayed silent. 

“And what do you know, Rey? You talk to Dad some but you avoid him too. And you don’t call either of our parents ‘mom’ or ‘dad’.” 

She shrugged. “I do love them, and I’m very thankful to have them. But I’ve been here 10 months and it doesn’t quite seem like I know them very well. It’s still like I’m a guest sometimes and that they walk on pins and needles around me.” 

“Ah. I bet that has to do with me. I’m sure things will change once I leave tomorrow.” 

Rey nodded as if she completely understood. But by that time their food had arrived, Rey could no longer think about her odd relationship with Han and Leia. All she could think about was cupcake pancakes. 

And all Ben could think about was leaving for college the next day. He was going to start a whole new chapter of his life. He was leaving early to begin practices for the Swim team at the university. He had swam a little bit all throughout his childhood but mainly focused on MMA but when a school offered him a spot on their swim team, he couldn’t resist. Every fiber of his being was resisting his swim team adventure idea but his wayward mind for some reason prevailed and thought it was the best option, most cost effective option. Not that money was that big of a deal to him, but Ben had decided a long time ago that as soon as he moved out he was taking nothing from his family. Not even money. He didn’t want to owe his parents a dime. 

———

The drive home was full of jokes and laughs from the both of them. Time had helped them ease into a nice friendship that only time could do. The age difference, while noticeable, didn’t stop their friendship from growing. Ben found himself enjoying his gym times with Rey. And vice versa. Things were easy. So when Rey saw the driveway as theywere about to pull in, she wasn’t confused by the slight drop in her stomach. That would be the last time they went to the gym together for a long while. And once again Rey felt so alone walking into that big, empty house. 

She scuffled her feet along the grand entry way to get to the stairs before she bolted up to her room without a glance back. In Rey’s head, it was time to let Ben go. And the quickest way to do that was a clean cut. The next time she would see Ben would be in the morning, for a short and sweet goodbye, Rey decided. 

She passed time in her room, texting in the phone with her friends, who were all attempting to make weekend hang out plans, which Rey was all for. If Ben was leaving the Rey had no problem skipping her work out a few days. 

**Rose**

_I’m thinking maybe we should ask them if we can have a sleepover_

**Finn**

_Only if it’s at Rey’s house. Her house is huge! And the alpha monster will be gone. Right Rey?_

Rey mulled over correcting him like she usually does when Finn calls been “monster” but this time she was peeved enough to let it go. 

**Rey**

_That sounds good to me. I’ll ask Maz. You guys ask your parents and tell me what they say._

And Rey went back to focusing on the book in her lap. She tried to focus on the words that filled the page but was distracted by the occasional sounds that came from the room next door, where Ben was. With every sound and every distractions she got more and more annoyed as if it was his fault that she couldn’t focus right now. 

She let out an annoyed scream and threw her book at the wall across the room. Now she was just plain agitated. She was trying not to think of Ben leaving but he kept making sounds as he packed. It was beyond frustrating.

She then heard a faint rap against her door. 

“Who is it?” She shouted. 

“Uh— hey! It’s me. Can I come in?” The gruff voice came through. 

She huffed again to herself. She can’t really focus on forgetting him if he comes and bothers her. But he doesn’t give her another moment to think it over before he’s slowly opening the door and peaking through. Once he realize that she’s just sitting on her bed he makes his way through the door way and towards her. As he walks his eyes immediately find the book she had thrown across the room in anger, as if he already knew it was there. She pursed her lips in agitation. 

“What do you want, Ben?” 

“I heard some commotion and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m fine.” She paused. “The book just wasn’t to my liking.” She heard him snicker just and bit and her eyes sliced over to him like daggers. 

“Well,” He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her, “look Rey.. I know that things— well things will be different but you have people here rooting for you. Mom and Dad, and Maz and your friends...” he trailed off. “You’ll be fine.” 

“I’m don’t care that you’re leaving.” She lied through her teeth. “You were always going to leave. This isn’t a shock.” She tried to sound as flippant as possible. 

Ben hung his head as he looked down at his lap and then look back up at her, trying to restrain and smile. “Come with me, Rey. I wanna take you somewhere.” 

And Rey leapt into action. She grabbed her leather jacket and flew out the door with Ben hot on her tails. She could say all she wanted about not missing him but him asking her to come hang out one more time before he left... she couldn’t pass that up even if she wanted to. But she would pretend like she wanted to as best she could. 

“Where are we going?” She asked before Ben could ever get settled in the car. 

“You’ll see.” They drove the rest of the ride in silence until Ben pulled in to an old car lot. And as soon as Rey realized where they were she leaped out of the car. 

“Oh my God. Ben, what are we doing here?” She said excitedly. 

“Well kid, we’re gonna get you a race car.” And he looked over and winked at her. Rey could not contain her excitement. “I know you have a few years before you’re driving but I wanted to get you someone that you could work on. I worked on cars when I was your age to help calm me, I guess. When ever I felt overly pissed at the world, I would go into the garage and play some rock music andget my car to it’s top speed possible.” He paused, seemingly apprehensive of what to say next, “and that’s how I got into the racing scene.” 

“I thought you used boxing to let off steam.” Rey narrowed her eyes. 

“I do now, but before I worked on my car. “ he shrugged. “It’s done now so I don’t have anything to work on. I figured maybe it could do for you like it did for me.” 

She looked at his car and then around at the lot. “So yours is a ‘67 mustang?” 

He nodded. 

“And you race it? That’s where you go on Saturday nights sometimes.” 

He tilted his head in confusion but eventually nodded again. “You have to be stalking me I swear. How do you always know everything, little girl?” But Rey realized it must have been a rhetorical question because he immediately walked in the opposite direction towards some of the cars. Every car in the lot was older, and look like it needed love. Rey felt giddy at the prospect of getting her own car and fixing it up and then maybe even racing it one day. 

Ben led her straight to another ‘67 mustang in a deep blue with hits stripes down the middle. “What about this one?” 

Rey squealed and bounced excitedly. Ben could definitely say that this was the most excited he had seen her up to this point. 

“Is that a yes?” He pressed, knowing the answer. 

“Yes! Yes yes. It’s perfect.” And Rey went about checking the vehicle and looking and inspecting every thing she could while Ben went to pay the owner for the car. Rey looked inside to see the dark leather seats and the interior that was a little dingy but she knew she could fix it up. She felt a slight drop in her chest. Ben wasn’t going to teach her how to work in the car. He wasn’t going to be there, it’d just be her. 

“It’s done.” She heard his voice coming from behind her. “They’re gonna take it and drop it off at the house. But I want to take you to the track. It’s getting dark and everyone will be out there soon.” 

Before Ben could turn around walk back towards his car. Rey ran up, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He awkwardly patted her shoulder a bit, unsure of how to respond. This was the most emotion Rey had shown other than anger, and Ben didn’t know how to deal with it. 

She pulled back to look at him. “Thank you.” She tried really hard to keep the grin from her faceBut even Ben had to put effort into not smiling back at the young omega. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just didn’t want you to miss me too much.” And she shoved him back trying to hold in a laugh before they both retreated back to the car and took off towards the racing loop. 

Ben’s eyes stayed on the road by a tension grew between his eyebrows and Rey noticed his hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Rey..” He said tightly. “I don’t want you to leave my side, do you understand? There...” He hesitated. “There are just some not so good people there and you’re still a little young. I don’t want you to get involved in all that.”

“It’s not like you’re a saint, Ben.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Rey. I’m not messing around. You leave my sight one time... we’re leaving.” 

“Okay, okay. Whatever.” She conceded. 

His eyes slid over to her in concern. “I know we don’t usually talk about this stuff but—“ he mulled over his words. “You’re an omega, that can be dangerous, not every male alpha is... a good guy. They can—do bad things.” 

She stilled at the serious tone in his voice. He was right, they don’t talk about their designation, ever. Rey remembered learning I school about the pull between alphas and omegas. “I know that alphas can get crazy around omegas.” She paused, thinking over her next question. “Do you feel it to? The alpha thing about omegas? About me?” 

He shifted in his seat. “Not about you, but I can understand why other alphas would feel that way about you. It’s— a scent thing.” He shook off the awkwardness and smirked. “But I certainly feel that way about other omegas.” 

“Okay ew. Moving on.”

And once they pulled into the large plot of land filled with all different kinds of cars and motorcycles that Rey then kind of understood what Ben was saying. There was a large demographic of people there and some looked more dangerous than others. But Rey’s eyes eventually fell on the loop. There were two cars racing each other on the loop while the crowd in the bleachers cheered and threw their beer bottles. When Ben started heading towards the tall overlook tower Rey scurried along to keep up with him. 

“Solo! What are you doing here man?” A guy that was tall but still shorter than Ben hopped as he came down the ladder from the tower. Rey observed him and although he looked to be about Ben’s age, he had a full shadow on his face. He also had a full smile, which was very different then Ben. This Alpha seemed to be the type who would be the life of the party. 

“Hey Poe, this is Rey. The girl my parents adopted a little while back.” Ben introduced, not even close to the amount of enthusiasm the other guy had had. 

“Oh yeah! Hey Rey. I’m Poe. It’s nice to meet ya!” Poe said sticking his fist out for a fist bump at which Rey just looked at in disdain but didn’t reciprocate. 

Ben explained. “Yeah she’s not much of a people person. She may bite that hand.” 

Poe laughed. “Yeah, I can see why you two get along. Well, what are you to doing out here?”

“Rey just got a ‘67 mustang and I wanted to bring her to the track before I headed out to school. Let her see it.” Ben turned his attention to the race that Rey had her focus on and seemed to take an interest in it as well. 

“Well are you going to race tonight?” Poe’s question was directed at Ben but it caught Rey’s attention too. Was he going to race?

“I can’t leave the kid by herself. She’s an omega.” Rey felt herself get a little irritated at the fact that her designation had to broadcast to the world. 

“Then take her with you!” Ben shot Poe a deadpanned look. “I’m serious. Oh! And I have the perfect race for you. Hux is here.” 

Ben stayed still and seemed to be thinking about it before her turned to Poe and spoke. “Leave.” And before Poe could protest, Ben was squatting down in front of Rey and looking up at her. 

“Would you be okay if I went to race and you came with me?” He asked slowly.“I don’t want to do it unless you’re comfortable.” 

“What? Are you scared to race the guy?” She asked. 

“No. But—“ 

“Then don’t be a wanker and show me the loops.” Rey took off towards the car as Ben told Poe to do the race. 

And before she knew it, Rey was lined up at the starting line in the passenger seat of Ben’s mustang. He had multiple cars but this one had to be her favorite because she knew he built it himself; the engine and everything. And that meant more than some of these fancy, new cars that cost a ton of money.

“Buckle up. And don’t do anything dumb.” Was the last thing he said to her before the race started and Rey was on cloud 9. 

She felt the adrenaline literally pumping through her veins and the excitement bubbling through her lips. 

Ben was winning. 

Whoever the Hux dude was, had a great car but didn’t know how to drive it. 

By the time they were in the last lap it was almost laughable. Ben was so far ahead he could have slowed down? But he didn’t. And they sailed through finish line with no problem. But Ben didn’t stop as drove and drove straight of the track and onto the road to go home. 

“That was incredible!” Rey said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” His voice was happy. 

“I loved it. Thank you Ben.” She said honestly. “But we didn’t stay long.” 

“Yeah, didn’t really want to stay after the race. Hux would have been over talking to us and I didn’t really want him around you. 

But by the time they arrived at home though, Ben knew it wasn’t going to go well. The lights were still on, and it was late, so that meant that meant..... that meant a fight. 

He watched as Rey ran into the house but he slowed behind her and paced himself as he made his way up the steps and through the doorway. 

“Ben, what the hell? Where have you been?” Han growled out and got in his face. 

Ben pushed his arm away. “Calm down. We ran around a few places. It’s not big deal.” 

“No big deal? No big deal?! Ben! You mother was out of her mind with worry.” The way his voice reverberated of the walls with his shout made Ben want to flinch. “She’s an omega and it’s not good for you two to be running around like that.” 

“For who? Me or Rey?” 

“Ben.” 

“No. Stop. She’s fine! In fact, she had fun. And I didn’t infect her with my evil, alphaness.”

Han stilled. “Now that’s not what I’m saying.” 

“But isn’t it? Isn’t it dad? You two are worried that I’ll mess her up.” Ben shouted and her voice got louder with every phrase. “Well fuck you. I haven’t done anything.” 

“Oh yeah, just play the victim like you always do. Well you crossed a line this time Ben. And you aren’t allowed to hang out with her. You can’t be trusted.” 

Ben stilled. “I can’t be trusted? To

do what? She’s back in one piece if that’s what you’re worried about. But it’s not, is it?” 

Han dismissed his comment with a shake of the head. “Ben, we don’t want you around her that much. You two have been spending too much time together.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t have to spend time with her if you guys actually took a minute to give a little bit of fucking attention to her. She’s terrified of me leaving, because she knows she’s going to be alone.” Ben yelled. 

“Did she say that?” 

“Yeah, along with a bunch of other shit you just wouldn’t know because you’re to busy for her. I don’t know why I thought it would be different. You guys did this to me so you’re doing the same damn thing to her.” 

“Lower your voice, Ben.” 

“But instead, because you don’t want me to fuck her up, you both decide to throw a fit.”

Han doesn’t say anything for a while. “We just, don’t want you around her.” 

Ben let the words sink in for a second. “Okay.” He turned and didn’t look back. 


	5. Gifts

After the night, Ben Solo snuck out without a word. He didn’t say goodbye. And even in the morning, Rey ran through the halls in search of him, to say her goodbyes before he left but he was gone. In truth, she took is much harder than expected. It was almost as if it was the same as her parents all those years ago. Just disappearing without a goodbye. But Rey made her way through. 

As the days of summer and even fall came to an end, Rey continued to go to the boxing gym. Every morning she woke up and had her driver take her and drop her there before school. Some of the guys around the gym pitched in to help her and train her as much as they could but Rey was a bit standoffish and didn’t always accept their help. She sometimes sparred with Ben’s old sparring partner, Casian, who Rey later found out actually owned the gym. 

School seemed like a pass time to her as she much preferred to go to the gym before school instead of actually going to school. Her friends were great, though. Every Friday night, she invited her friends to stay the night at her house, which was a nice change of pace because usually the house was so quiet during the week that Rey almost felt like she couldn’t breathe. Leia was extremely busy with her work and seemed to take a trip once a week. Whilst Han was too busy and overloaded with defense cases. If not for Maz, Rey would almost feel completely alone in her own home. She spent almost every evening trying to figure out the car that Ben had bought her. Since there was no one around to teach her, she had to try and learn everything on her own. That’s not to say that Han and Leia never spent time with her, because they did. And the time they did spend together was good, if not extremely comfortable and fun. But the time was still few and far between and Rey consistently thought about her moody teenage alpha and how things would be if he were there to keep her company in the nearly empty house. 

And Ben never called or came home. From the day he disappeared to Christmas she heard nothing from him. But Christmas Day, when he finally did call, Rey was the one he asked for. When Maz answered the phone and then after just 1 second held the phone out to Rey at the kitchen island, Rey knew it had to be something big. 

“Hey Reylin.” She heard his gruff voice come through the phone. 

Rey felt her young heart preen at the given nickname, and the sound of his voice. “Ben? Where have you been?” 

He chuffed a laugh through the phone. “I’ve been at school. You know that.” 

“But it’s Christmas. Are you coming home?” She immediately looked around, as if he was here right now somewhere, hiding. 

There was a pregnant pause. “No, Rey. I’m not coming home right now. I’ve got a lot going on. Can’t make the trip right now.” 

“But you’re only an hour away.” 

He laughed again. “Exactly! Which means that you’ll have to have C drive you up to meet me sometime.” 

“Well, why can’t you come? Are you not going to celebrate Christmas?” 

He sighed. “I’m spending Christmas with Poe and his family. But I sent your Christmas present in the mail. It should be there already.” 

She felt her breath hitch. “You got me something?” 

“Of course I did.” She heard some noise in the background. “Hey I gotta go, ok? I’ll see you soon. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” She barely got it out before she heard the line go dead. 

She looked at the phone for a beat before she slowly handed it back to Maz. 

“Well, what did he have to say?” 

“He said that he wasn’t coming back for Christmas. But that he sent me present in the mail.” Rey looked up at Maz with concern. “I didn’t get him anything. I should have gotten him something, I think.” 

Maz placed her hand on the girls shoulder. “Come now. It’s not too late. We can get him something and you can take it to him tomorrow if you want.” 

“Really? C will be back tomorrow?” 

“Yes, I believe he will. And instead of driving you to the gym like he usually does, he can drive you to see Ben.” Maz then pursed her lips. “But I think you should keep your little trip a secret for now.” 

Rey scrunched her eyebrows. “From who? Han and Leia?” 

She nodded. “I would say so. Just for now, little one. Do you think you can do that? If not, I would say you might not should go.” 

Rey nodded quickly. “I won’t tell a soul. But what about C? Wouldn’t he tell them?” 

“I’ll take care of C. He’s your driver, and I’m in charge of him so I think it’ll be alright. But you need a present and we have little time so, let’s hurry before everyone is up and ready to open gifts.” 

So Rey and Maz rushed out to find the perfect gift and then hurried back to spend Christmas with the family. Soon, Rey was excitedly opening present after present until none were left, save one. She held the box in her hands for a moment before flipping it over the the back where the wrapping was taped. She carefully lifted the edges so that the paper wasn’t ripped, unlike the other presents she had greedily tore open.

But she was the only one with a gift from Ben. The only one who he took the time to wrap this gift for, and Rey couldn’t help but feel like even the paper on the box was special. She placed the wrapping paper aside and began to lift the top of the box, just as slowly as she had done the rest. Inside, she saw kick boxing gloves, and a belt. All three items in a deep red with beautiful, but simple embroidery, spelling out the nickname he had given her “ _**Reylin**_ ”. 

“Rey those are nice. Who are they from?”

Rey looked up, with a face that expressed her awe. “Ben.” 

Leia face tensed slightly. “Oh. I didn’t know he sent any gifts.” 

Maz decided to be the one to answer this time. “Just for her.” 

Rey looked back down into the box to see a small card, and underneath the card a light pink dress. She picked up the card and read the words, which she knew were in Ben’s handwriting. 

_In a world where you can be a warrior or a princess..._

_Be both._

_-Ben_

She pulled the dress from the confines of the box and gazed at the overall beauty of it. 

“That’s very sweet of him Rey. You’ll have to give him a call to thank him.” Leia said.

Rey felt her eyes slide over to Maz to see Maz give her a firm shake of her head before she continued to admire the dress and ignore Leia’s comment to the best of her abilities. Even though Rey was only 14 (and a half) she began to notice things about her family and the secrets and the arguing. Ben had promised to be home every weekend but right quickly after he left, Rey realized he wouldn’t be coming home on weekends. And she wasn’t 100% that Han or Leia minded very much. She only heard then mention him on certain occasions, when they thought she wasn’t listening. And she gathered that Ben’s prolonged disappearance had something to do with them. 

And when she went to bed that night, she thought of how long it had been since she had seen or spoke to him, and she just hoped that he wouldn’t be mad that she showed up. 

————

The next morning on the hour drive, Rey felt anxious. She could hardly concentrate on anything else even in the Limo with a movie playing, she was distracted. She watched the road pass and the building pass until finally they slowed down in front of what seemed to be an apartment building with a restaurant coffee shop on the bottom floor. 

She grabbed the present that was seated beside her and bolted out of the car to the coffee shop and swungthe door open to search for Ben. Once she finally landed on him she zig zagged her way through the tables and chairs to give him a hug. “Hey Reylin.” She pulled back and handed him the gift. She frowned. “You didn’t have to get me anything. I’m just glad to see you.” 

“I wanted to. You got me something!” 

“Yeah, not the same.” He set the present aside. “How are you?” 

“I’m good. It’s weird and lonely in the house without you around. Han and Leia are never home.”

Ben nodded tightly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been back.” He took her in from head to toe. “But you’re so big! I think you’ve grown like 6 inches since I last saw you. Casian said you still go to the gym every morning.” 

She tilted her head to the side in question. “You talk to Casian about me?” 

“Who do you think makes sure your membership gets paid? It’s certainly not Leia.” 

Rey smiled, because she knew it was true. “Well thank you. I hadn’t really thought about it.” She felt her cheeks heat with a blush. 

“What about your friends? Finn and Rose? You still talk to them.” 

“Every day. And on Fridays they come over to stay the night.” She shrugged. “Helps to make it not feel so empty.” 

He smiled at her sadly. “So tell me, how’s the ‘stang coming?” 

Her lips dipped in a frown.“Not very well I think. I don’t know much about cars and I have no one to help me so I feel a little lost.” 

“Ah, I’m sure you can figure it out. But I’m surprised mom and dad let you come see me.” He said, with a kind of lop-sided smile and Rey noticed that he seemed a lot more at ease, and less tense now then he used too. 

At his words, Rey looked away and winced slightly. 

“Oh. They don’t know.” He darkened and nodded. “Probably for the best I guess.” 

“How’s college?” She tried to change the subject and his increasingly darkening mood. 

“It’s good! The swim team still sucks ass, but—“ he shrugged. “And me and Poe have been having a good time.” He smirked and quirked an eyebrow. “What about you? How’s school?” 

“Umm, good. I don’t know. I don’t really care very much.” 

He frowned. “Rey. You should care about school.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, like you did.” 

“I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did.” 

“I’m 14, I can make whatever mistakes I want to make.” 

“Exactly, you’re 14? You’re a kid. You shouldn’t already be trying to get away from school.” 

She sent him a scathing look. “I’m not a kid anymore. I’m going to be in high school.” 

“Next year.” He dead panned. “That’s 4 more years of school left. Don’t blow it.” 

“I don’t need you to boss me around, dick. I have parents already. I came to see you because you haven’t been around and now as soon as I sit down you want to start telling me what to do? No way.” 

“You’re being a brat.” 

“Oh like you aren’t?” 

He rolled his eyes in response and then just glared. “I’m trying to help.” 

“Well I don’t need it.” 

“You’re being defensive. So somethings wrong.” He leaded forward on the table. “What’s going on?” 

“Oh shut up! I don’t need you trying to parent me.” Her voice was raised and tight. 

He seethed but spoke lowly. “Rey, just lower you voice and calm the fuck down.” 

She stilled. She threw daggers at him with her eyes before she got up and walked back out to the car where C was standing and waiting. She heard Ben follow behind her. 

“Rey, I just want you to stay in school.” He called out from behind. She ignored him. “I didn’t mean to start a fight.” She could tell he was trying to calm down, but she was not so she got in the car and began to close the door. His hand stopped the door closing and he leaned forward. “Merry Christmas.” He said before the car drove off and left him behind. 

When Rey made her way through the door of the house, Maz was standing there waiting with the phone in her hand. “He’s called twice.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and kept walking. 

“What happened? He’s going to call again, you know.” 

“He’s just an ass. Tell him I’m home now. He’ll stop calling.”Rey took the steps two by two until she reach the top and then headed towards her room. 

And Rey was right, once Maz informed him she was home, Ben stopped calling. 

After that Rey didn’t hear from

Ben again, just like before. School started and Rey and her friends began to be excited for their last semester in middle school and then they would be headed to high school. 

“Rey, is the alpha monster coming home from summer?” Finn asked at one of their weekly Friday night sleepovers, in mid March. 

“I don’t think so. He rarely calls. And the last time he called he said he wasn’t sure. At least that’s what Maz said.” Rey respondes with a shrug. 

“Well, if he doesn’t come home then we can continue our tradition through the summer!” Rose said excitedly. 

“We’ll continue our tradition regardless. I don’t care about Ben. He’s just a big ol’ grump.” 

“A grump who always rains on our fun.” Finn added with a pointed look. 

“Ah. Who cares, right? He’s gone right now. So let’s have fun. Why don’t we go check out my car? I think it’s about ready!” Rey exclaimed as she led them from the house to the garage where her mustang was. 

“Rey we’re not even 15 yet, and we have to be 15 and a half to get our permit. Why are you even trying so hard to get it down when you can’t drive it?” Finn asked. 

She shrugged. “Im going to drive it. Just drive it around here. There’s a big field in the back where I can go, I want to start practicing how to drive. Plus it’s good for when I want to burn off some steam.” 

“That’s a little weird Rey. Practice driving at 14? Really?” 

“Ugh sometimes you guys are just the worst. Too uptight.” Rey teased with a laugh. 

“You guys? I didn’t say anything!” Rose added. 

“Yeah but you were thinking it too.” Finn laughed. 

And it was true. Rey did want to learn how to drive as soon as possible, because when she turned 16 she wanted to be ready to go to the race track and race again like she had done with Ben before he left. She wanted the same adrenaline rush and to experience the same feelings she felt when they won. 

So she did work on her car; every day she could. And by the time she neared her 15th birthday, she was absolutely ready. Since her birthday was in the summer, she was able to figure out certain things about her car and get it up and running because she had all day. On the day before her birthday she received another box, perfectly wrapped. She opened the box and saw a card and a license plate that said  _**Reylin** _ .

She picked up the card and read, 

_Give em hell_

_\- Ben_


	6. Shit’s Sake

__“Down shift.” He said. “Down shift down shift, Rey! You’re going too fast. Slow down!” He shouted, with a slightly panicked voice.

“OI! You’re teaching my how to drive, so how about you just let me drive?” She snapped. 

“I’m not joking Rey, I’ll pull the parking break! You have to slow down. We’re in a fucking field for shits sake.” He was harshly gripping the handle on the roof of the vehicle. 

“Shits sake?” She laughed at his odd use of words. 

“Shit shit shit. We’re gonna hit the fucking cows. Slow the fuck down Rey. Damnit.” He yelled now, seemingly angry, but Rey could detect the fear in his voice. 

She laughed but pulled the break and drifted to the right like he had taught her across the field. “Oh Ben, calm down. For an alpha you’re such a scaredy cat.”

“Okay, wait, who taught you how to drift in the first place? I am perfectly capable of driving off the wall fast and furious, but shit, you are insane, and seriously can’t drive.” He snapped at her. 

She rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips. “Well, I bet I could beat you.” 

“You don’t even have your license yet. You’re driving illegally, in a field.” He deadpanned. 

“I could still beat you. You’re a swimmer now.” She joked, with an emphasis on swimmer. “Plus, I’ll

be 16 here soon.” 

“Your birthday is is in 4 months. I wouldn’t call that soon.” 

Since her last birthday, her relationship with Ben had certainly gotten better. And his relationship with his parents grew, minutely better, but enough to where he came home for holidays and visited every few weekends. He stayed out of their way and them primarily out of his. Anytime he visited, he spent most of his time with her or with his friends. He’d found a pattern of truly avoiding his parents, whilst still being home and seeing Rey. 

She didn’t fully know why things were so strained between them but she was thankful that it was at least not as bad as his first year away at college. They both silently decided to forget their fight they had all those months ago when she went to visit, and act as if it never happened. 

Her phone buzzed by her thigh and picked it up to check it. 

“Who is it?” Ben asked. 

She pulled the phone close to her chest quickly. “Nothing! I mean...No one!” 

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Rey? Who’s texting you?” His hand reaches out to take her phone. 

She swatted the wondering hand away. “I told you. It’s no one. Stop worrying.” She placed her phone in her lap and began to drive back towards the house. 

He snatched it quickly from her lap and checked the sender of the text. 

“Who is Jason?” He questioned. 

Her eyes grew big and she slammed on her breaks and then threw the car in park again. “Ben!” She yelled. 

“Rey, Who is Jason?” He ground out. “I’ve never heard of him.” 

She reached frantically to take her phone back from him. “Jason— is — ugh— stop, Ben! Jason is just a guy from school.” 

“Are you talking about Jason Orwell?” 

She shrugged, but still scrambled to try and take the phone from his hand. “Maybe.” 

“Jason fucking Orwell is a senior. And an alpha.” He practically growled. 

“So?” 

“So, he’s too old for you. And you’re not allowed to date alphas.” 

She gasped. “Says who?” 

“Says me!” 

“Oh no, let’s not start this again. I can talk to who I want to. Plus he’s going to your school next year.” 

“Exactly! And he’s a prick.” He tossed her phone back at her. “I saw him just last week and he didn’t fucking tell me he was talking to you.” Rey looked away. Of course he hadn’t because Rey very specifically told him not to. “Is that who you’re hanging out with tonight?”

“It’s not your business, Ben. So calm down.” 

He looked over at her, seething. “Rey, any senior alpha who’s talking to you only wants one thing. You’re a freshmen.” 

“And what if I’m prepared to give him that one thing?” She challenged. 

And she immediately knew it was a mistake because his overall anger at the situation turned into rage. He got out of the car, menacingly, and slammed the door as hard as he could without breaking the glass. She rolled down the window. 

“Fuck you Ben Solo! I don’t need your permission to go out on a date.” She yelled, while he stalked towards the house. 

He turned around. “You’re fucking ready to give it, Rey? What the fuck? You’re 15!” 

“Oh and when did you start wanting that one thing, Ben? Don’t think, I don’t know what you’re doing at school every night when you’re ‘hanging out with a friend.’” She air quoted with her fingers. 

He stalked up to the window again. “That’s different, I’m 19.” 

“Oh yeah? And when was your first time? Why do I have to be the Virgin Mary?”

“I’m not talking about this shit with you. You’re a kid.” He turned angrily to stalk off again. 

“Yeah, sure. Walk away. It’s not like you don’t knot anything that walks!” She shouted at his back. His hand flew behind him and he walked to flip her off. 

“I can’t believe him.” She mumbled to herself in the confines of her car. Rey didn’t completely understand what was going on but she did know that Ben looked at her like a little sister, and that he probably didn’t like her being with one of his friends. Especially if that friend was an alpha. Even though Jason wasn’t really one of Ben’s friends, he was friends with Ben’s friends so it almost counted. She remembered years ago how some of his friends tried to tease her and be around her and Ben was not happy. And Rey was extremely confused at the time, but Ben had explained that they were assholes and that alphas aren’t supposed to hang around omegas like her. Which of course made Rey laugh, because of course he’s friends with them, he’s an alpha asshole. 

But Rey wasn’t taking it this time. She went to her room, proceeded to get dressed and leave out the door as quickly as she came in. Jason was waiting outside for her, and Ben was no where to be seen. 

“Hey.” 

“What’s up?” He returned once she got in the car. “I was thinking about taking us to the track tonight, is that alright?” 

“Yes! Yes. That would be perfect.” She responded happily. As much as she wanted to go on the date with Jason, she didn’t really want to be alone with him. And she felt comfortable at the track. She went pretty often, and knew a lot of people there so she didn’t actually have to try and talk to Jason. She wasn’t much of a talker, and she felt herself getting worried about the actual conversation part.

By the time they pulled into the track, it was packed full of people. She hopped out of the car and quickly went towards where she knew Poe would be, expecting Jason to follow her. 

“Hey Poe!”

“Rey Rey! I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Ben told me you were on a date. He’s pretty pissed at you, you know.” He laughed. 

“Ben? He’s here?” She exclaimed, nervously. She frantically looked around, waiting for him to come around the corner and drag her home against her will. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around hard waist. She watched as Poe took im the scene and stilled. 

“Hey Poe, what’s up?” Jason greeted. 

“Jason, are you insane?” Poe asked. 

Jason looked at him, completely cool. “I don’t care about Ben. What’s he going to do?” 

“Kick your ass.” Poe answered, dully. 

Rey interrupted their odd confrontation. “Listen Poe, just keep Ben away pleas—“ 

“Oh thank God, I thought Jason had a brain, but apparently he doesn’t.” Ben interjected, coming out from around the corner of the tower. “You’re a real piece of shit.” He laughed menacingly. 

“Ben leave me alone, I really don’t give a fuck about what you have to say. She can make her own damn decisions.” Jason retorted, stepped away from Rey and facing him square on. 

Rey turned to grab Jason’s arm. “Jason let’s go.” He slung it away. 

Ben chuckled darkly, “You’re right, she can. But I’m not gonna let some alpha fucker try and knot her up. Especially not you. She’s a fucking freshmen.” 

“Oh so you’re the boss of her now? You get to decide who knots her and who doesn’t?” 

Poe shifted, warily, from side to side. “Come on guys, let’s break it up.” 

“I can tell you sure as hell you won’t have anything to knot her with if you try.” Ben replied coolly. Rey could tell he was ready for a fight but not concerned about one. The problem with Ben is he really was the biggest alpha, and even Poe knew it. 

“Poe, help please.” She pleaded. 

But before Poe could even answer a third party showed up. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Ben Solo and his little omega sister. Oh! And she’s here with... Jason Orwell. My, my. What an interesting change of events.” Hux’s nasily voice and pungent scent filtered its way through the air. 

“Rey, get the fuck out of here.” Ben said lowly to her. Never taking his eyes off of Hux. 

“Ben..” she started but she never got to finish.

“Rey, I said _get_ _the fuck out of here_.”  She felt the waves of the alpha command course through her. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t see to fight it. She headed for the tower, since somewhere deep downs he knew that’s where Ben wanted her to be. And behind her she heard loud noises that she tried to ignore, because if she didn’t ignore it, she would feel guilty for not going back. She knew Ben was about to be in the middle of a fight that she didn’t want him to be alone in. And he wouldn’t even let her help. 

For the first time in years Rey felt helpless again. 

Once she reached the top of the tower, she went into Poe’s usual seat and sat down. Poe was one of the main people in charge of the races these days, and even since Ben started coming home again, almost every weekend, he would drive her here and she would sit in Poe’s chair, watching the races from above. But at the moment, she wanted to be anywhere but that chair. 

She sat there for 15 minutes before she heard someone coming the ladders. She rushed to the door to meet whoever it was. When the door opened and it was Ben she gasped. He had a small busy in his lip, and could tell there was bruises all long the side of his right cheek. Before she could stop herself she slapped him. “Don’t you  ever  use the alpha command on me again.” 

His head turned slightly before he turned back to her, his face tired but with a small smile hanging on his lips. “It was the only way to get you out of there.” He couldn’t finish his sentence before she rushed and hugged him, thankful the damage wasn’t worse. 

“I can’t believe you sent me away. I could have helped you.” 

He pulled back and hit her with a stern look. “Rey, that’s not okay you don’t need to ever be envolved I’m a real fight, especially not with a bunch of hormonal alphas. They were all getting worked up over you.” 

“Over me?” 

He nodded and headed over to the chairs to sit down. “Yeah, even if they aren’t exactly attracted to you, your scent sets them off. That’s why I don’t like you hanging around here without me around. And defiantly why you shouldn’t be hanging out with Jason.” 

She felt sheepish. “Did— did he—?”

“No, he was out of there before the first punch was landed. I wish he would have just tried to fight me, I could have laid him out clean.” 

She laughed and turned to the door to see Poe coming through with a stressed look on his face. “Well, Hux is suspended for a month, and you’re suspended for 2 weeks. So, congratulations!” He said sarcastically. 

“And this is my fault, how?” Ben deadpanned. 

“Oh, no. I’m talking to Rey.”

“Me? What is it my fault?” 

“Well,” he sat in his seat, “if you hadn’t gone in a date with Jason Orwell none of this would have happened.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh sure, blame me. Just because you alphas can’t quit having pissing contests with each other.” She paused and looked at Ben. “I need a ride now, by the way. So you’re taking me.” 

Poe laughed. “I’m just messing with you, Rey. You can date whoever you want to.” Ben made a grunting noise that suggested otherwise. “Ok well not anyone, but you know what I mean.” 

And with that they bid their goodbyes as they made their way to Ben’s car. “I’m sorry for slapping you.” 

Ben turnedhis eyes away from the road and smiled at her. “I deserved it. And I knew it was coming as soon as I did it. But it had to be done.” She sat quietly again, as the car sped through the traffic. And before she realized, she found herself drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat of the car. 

When she woke up the next morning, she was in her bed. She glanced around, unsure of how she got there in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments and messages. I want to answer them all but just haven’t gotten around to it, yet. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this story for a while, so I’ve posted everything I have finished and will try and get up some more chapters here soon. Let me know what you think!


	7. Sweet 16

Rey’s sweet 16 was more than she could have ever dreamed it to be. In all her years in foster homes, she had never had a birthday. She had never even heard about the importance of a sweet 16 until she had moved in with Han and Leia 3 years before. And the day after her 15th birthday is when Rey got the full idea of how big this party was meant to be when Leia decided to begin planning a full year in advance for the party. The whole house was dark with only party lights to light the rooms and loud music thumping the floors and shaking the chandeliers. Rey was dressed in a short, salmon, dress with a tight lace bodice and she was already a little anxious to change. Leia had insisted that something short and risqué was required for a girls sweet 16 and for once Rey agreed. Not a girl in the room had a skirt that went below mid thigh. Leia also informed her that an omega’s sweet 16 was almost like a coming out party. You’re coming out to society as an available omega who’s going to start heats in 2 years. 

Rey didn’t understand why she needed to ‘come out’ to society but Ben seemed to find it extremely amusing. He had spent the entirety of the party at the bar, glass in hand, watching in enraptured amusement as his mother waltzed Rey around the room, introducing her to every unmated beta and alpha. Rey’s friends tried to help her where they could but eventually, they too, gave up and headed to the back of the house where the dance floor was covered in people. 

“Leia, do we have to meet everyone?” Rey asked, pleading with her adoptive mother to show her some grace and spare her. 

“Yes, it’s tradition. Every unmated male of a different designation is supposed to be introduced. I have a list.” 

“Of course you do, but I haven’t even got to have any fun yet.” 

Leia short her with a warning glare. “You’ll have your fun, and maybe even meet someone to dance with if you just hurry up and let me finish.” 

Rey tiptoed quickly through the room, trying to keep up with Leia. When they finally reached the bar, Rey felt at least a little relieved that she could let her guard down for a minute, since it was only Ben. 

“Benjamin, you know Rey. She’s unmated. Thanks, bye!” Leia sped through her usual spiel and attempted to move on. 

“Oh come on, mother. That’s all you got? I don’t feel sold on it. Try and win me over.” Ben sent Rey and playful wink. 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and get your sister a drink. She needs a Martini, she’s entirely too tense for her sweet 16.” 

He leaned on the bar and order a strawberry daiquiri and Rey couldn’t help but smile. He knew what she really wanted to drink and she couldn’t be more thankful since martini’s were the absolute worst. When it came he picked it up and gestured for her to take it. “Mom, she needs to have some fun. Let her go dance and party with her friends. She will probably win the affections of way more alphas if she gets out and mingles. Right now she seems like a stuck up prude.” He commented lamely. “And don’t even try and sell me on the fact that you might be looking for a beta too because we both know you’re not.”

Leia looked around warily at the crowd before nodding. “Okay, fine. Go dance and party. Meet as many people as you can.” 

Rey almost squealed with excitement of finally being done with the meet and greets. She turned to thank Ben before she made a B line to the dance floor. She sipped gingerly at her drink as she wove through the crowd to find her friends. 

“Rey! You finally done meeting all your prospective suitors?” Rose called, waving her over to where she and Finn were dancing with their respective boyfriends. 

She rolled her eyes. “Finally! Thank God. I didn’t know how many more I could fake smile to like I actually cared to meet them.” 

Rey felt relaxed as they finally started to dance. Rey was swaying with the beat and occasionally sipping at her drink as the songs passed by. When she finally made her way off the dance floor she was lightly buzzed but moved to get another drink. She approached the bar and put her order in before she noticed a girl standing to feet away that seemed about her age. 

“You must be the birthday girl.” The you girl commented. Rey could tell right off the bat, by her scent, that she was an alpha. 

“Yeah. I’m Rey.” She stick out her hand to shake. 

The girl smiled and took the hand. “Bazine. You can call me Baz. Happy sweet 16.” 

“Thank you. Who are you here with?” 

Baz shrugged. “My best friend Phasma invited me to come so I came as her plus one. You know Phasma?”

“Yeah! Of course. She races down at the tracks a lot.” 

Bazine nodded with a smile. “Yeah, she does. She told me you were Ben Solo’s sister.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Rey shrugged. “We’re not really siblings though. I was adopted about 3 years ago. We’re really more like friends.” 

“So you’ve never banged him then?” Bazine said suggestively. 

Rey blushes. “No, no. Definitely not.” They walk casually over to the door to the patio that led onto the deck. 

“Ah, too bad. He’s a good lay.” Rey looked over at her quickly. Bazine was beautiful, she could tell that much, but she had no idea that Ben did alphas. She wondered if Bazine was speaking for personal experience of just word of mouth. “It was a long time ago, but it was good. And only once. Neither of us have been very good at the whole relationship thing.” Bazine filled in with a shrug. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really know that he did alphas.” 

Bazine laughed. “He does any designation, he just doesn’t usually do heats.” She shrugged. “Not his thing I guess. I mean I’ve never been with anyone through their heat but... I think I would do it if I needed to.” 

Rey felt her curiosity burning up her throat. “Which designation do you prefer then?” 

Baz smirked. “Well, I don’t really care much, but there is something about a cute helpless omega that turns me on like the others can’t.” She took as step closer to Rey and Rey leaned against the wall that was behind her. 

Rey’s blush crawled up from her chest to her cheeks. She had never been hit on by a girl before, and didn’t really know how to take it. 

“Tell me, Rey. Have you ever been kissed?” Bazine’s hand lifted to push a stray hair behind Rey’s ear. 

“Of course.” 

“Have you ever been kissed by an alpha, though?” Bazine leaned in even closer. 

She shook her head in response. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” But before Rey could even respond, Bazine’s lips had found hers. The kiss started out slow and teasing almost, as Bazine massaged her lips into Rey’s. When Rey felt Bazine’s hand lightly grip onto her chin to tilt it, Rey let her take the lead and the kiss picked up. Their lips were melded together and their bodies getting increasingly closer until every inch was touching and Rey was pushed into the brick of the wall. Baz’s hand trailed down to her neck and Rey had never felt such sensations. She could feel the alphas hands begin to roam her body and in response, her body preened at the attention. Her breath got shallow and the top of her skin tingled. Bazine trailed a bath down to her neck where she began her assault on her scent glands, which elicited a moan from Rey, that she didn’t even know was possible. Rey had kissed before, but never like this. And even then in her other kisses, she had thought that there had to be something else, and this was sure to be it. 

Bazine pulled back to look at her. “Now, if I’m going to teach you, you need to put your hands on me. One on the back of my neck, and one right here, on my waist.” She lifted Rey’s hands to put them in place. “And whenever we’re kissing, lightly run your tongue along the seem of my lips. Like this.” She leaned forward to kiss her again, and she licked the seem of Rey’s lips in demonstration. And Rey’s knees nearly buckled in response. 

They continued to make out, Bazine teaching her things every once in a while before they heard someone’s throat clear behind them. 

Rey looked up, panicked, to see it was only Ben, with a smirk playing on his lips. “Sorry ladies, was I interrupting something?” 

“I was just teaching your little sis here the ropes. She’s really good.” Bazine patter Rey’s cheek before she turned to face Ben full on. 

Ben looked at his feet, his smirk only growing. “Well thanks Baz, I’m sure she needed it.” Bazine then left to go find Phasma and Rey was paralyzed with embarrassment. 

Ben just comminuted to stare at her, not even bothering to hide his amusement. “What was that?” 

“Please don’t, Ben.” 

“Teaching you the ropes? Seems like her tongue was pretty far down your throat for her to be teaching you anything.” He continued with his tormenting tease. 

“Oh my God, stop. I beg you.” 

“And her hand was up the skirt of your dress, what was that all about?” 

“Ben!” She chided. 

He laughed as she swatted at his should. “I’m just saying, your scent really picked up, and I got concerned. Had I have known that you were out here having such a good time I wouldn’t have interrupted. Maybe you needed a— release.” 

“Holy shit Ben. Stop.” But this time even Rey was laughing. “I seriously can’t believe I did that.” 

“I can. All that pent up sexual omega hormones.” They started walking towards the doors that lead into the house. “And Bazine can be very persuasive.” He paused again, and stopped walking right before they went through the door. “You may want to clean up. Everyone will be able to smell what’s going on, and I don’t think you want that right now.” 

Her cheeks flushed. “Shit. Really?” She looked down at herself as if she could see, and then back up at him just in time to see his eyes darken. He whole body was tense, and she realized it was that way even when he was joking. “You can smell me? Like, down there?” 

His eyes met hers, and they darkened even further. “Yes, Reylin. I can smell that you’re dripping wet.” He tried to joke it off but she was starting to see how much it really affected him. She took a step forward unconsciously and his nostrils flared. “Watch it, Rey.” His voice so was low and gravely that she was entranced. 

She hadn’t understood her full power as omega before. But she was beginning to understand it but by bit, and she was so curious just to test the limits and see but he was stepping back before she could really ask anymore questions. 

“It’s not smart to play with alphas Rey.” His expression still tense. 

“I just don’t understand. Has it always been like that and I just don’t notice? Alphas reacting like that I mean.” 

“Things change when you turn 16 too. Your scent becomes stronger. It might not be as drastic as starting a heat, but it’s still noticeable.” 

She nodded, her mouth was open as she contemplated what all that meant. She had never had an alpha react to her or flirt with her like Bazine had, and she thought maybe it was just her until Ben walked up and he seemed to have a similar reaction, but he was much more restrained. But she didn’t have time to think more about it before the sliding door opened and Leia dragged her back in, beginning to introduce her again to all the available men in the room. 

She immediately grabbed Ben’s wrist to drag him along with her. If she was going to have to do the meet and greet again for another hour, so was he. “Why are you bringing me along?” He asked. “I don’t need to meet any single alphas.”

“Because I don’t want to do this alone. I’m tired of meeting everyone already.” She whispered harshly as they approached a beta that she was to be introduced to. Rey pretended to be interested in the conversation as Leia spoke to the young alpha and told odd facts and stories about her and Ben just stood to the side smirking and amused while sipping his drink. And it continued that way for over an hour but Rey couldn’t help but think of all the things she didn’t know about herself. She wanted to know more about her reactions and the reactions she received from alphas. She had always heard that alphas and omegas are drawn to each other, because alphas can truly satiate an omega during their heat, more than a beta ever could, but she still didn’t quite understand that. What were the alphas drawn to, and what is it that she can do to cause that draw? Earlier, just stepping closer to Ben had caused his body to react. And with Bazine, it was like she could read Rey’s mind and see what she was thinking and where she wanted to be touched. Rey was coming into her own sexuality and didn’t even know what sexuality truly was. 

She supposed “horny” wasn’t the right word. She was just... curious. 

“Rey, you need to calm down. He’s starting to notice something is up.” Ben whispered from behind her. She came to and her eyes flitted up to the alpha in front of her that Leia was speaking to. His eyes were solely trained on her and they were dark and clouded. It was like he was entranced with her. And he was handsome enough, Rey thought. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes that looked almost black at the moment. She bit her lip in curiosity. After Leia went to move on, and Rey to follow, the young alpha crowded behind her with his chest to her back. “Dance with me?” He requested. She once again felt that tingle on top of her skin as she nodded numbly and followed him to the dance floor. Leia didn’t seem to mind her exit, since it was with one of the alphas who had been just introduced. 

The boy came up behind her again once they reached the dance floor, and placed his hand on her hips to guide their movements. She swayed to the beat against him, unsure of what to do. When he too started moving, she felt a rush go through her. Before she knew it they were grinding on one another and he was kissing up her neck, like Bazine was just an hour before. Her head lulled back as he found his target at the base of her throat. She kept her eyes open and looked through the crowd, curious to see everyone’s reactions. 

Her eyes caught Bazine’s as she dance with some male omega. They kept eye contact while the alpha behind her continued his ministrations. Bazine’s lips quirked in a smile when Rey gasped at the sensation. They continued their eye contact until Rey broke away from the alpha and made her way out of the crowd. 

“Rey who was that hot alpha?” Finn questioned, rushing up to her. 

Rey never took her eyes off of Bazine. “I don’t know. I didn’t catch his name.” 

“You guys were smoking up the dance floor. Even I was getting a little turned on.” He fanned himself teasingly. 

Rey ignored him completely and watch as Bazine broke away from the dance crowd and went to the bar. “Sorry guys, I’ve got to go.” 

She walked with purpose towards her, knowing what she needed to do. And when she reached her it was like Bazine was waiting, with a deadly smirk already on her lips. “I want you to teach me more. Everything. I want to know how to do all that stuff. Like seducing an alpha and getting what I want and such.” She rushed out, breathless.

Bazine’s smirk widened even further. She grabbed her hand and they started walking. “Come now, omega. You have so much to learn.”

Ben watched as the two girls disappeared through the throng of people and towards the stairs. He downed the rest of the vodka that was in his glass and turned for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t edited yet, I’ll get there eventually but... wow. 
> 
> What a chapter...
> 
> Just in case you were concerned...  
> yes this is a Reylo story. We are just letting the groundwork.


	8. The Last Thing She Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOREWARNING: 
> 
> In this ABO universe, there are no age laws regarding relationships due to how mating works and stuff. There are obvious social standards that keep 40 year olds from being with 13 year olds, but instead of age laws there are VERY VERY strict rape laws. 
> 
> But in this chapter there is reference to a 21 year old sleeping with a 16 year old, and everything is totally consensual. 
> 
> But if this bothers you.... I’m sorry. This will probably not be the only chapter where something like that is referenced. 
> 
> But if it doesn’t bother you..... ENJOY!

“Are you coming down to the track tonight?” 

“I don’t know Poe, I want to get this new carburetor in before I race anybody else.” Rey said. The phone was pressed up to her face by her should as she was try to grab her bags from her trunk and walk up to her house. 

“But Rey Rey, it’s the first night of the new season.” She could her the disappointment in his voice. 

“And I totally get that, but I really doubt that anyone will be concerned if I’m not there tonight.” 

“Well since you already have Jessica Pava already signed up to race you and a whole list of others, I’m sure they will be. And I will be too, Rey! Just come to hang out.” 

She sighed. “Alright, I might come. But just because I’m coming doesn’t mean that Finn will too.” She rolled her eyes. “Which I know is the real reason why you’re calling me pestering me about coming.” 

“That... is... totally true. But I love you. And I also miss Ben and you are the closest thing to him at the moment.” 

“I know you do. But he comes back first thing in the morning, yeah?” 

He breathed heavily on the other line. “God, someone explain to me how the swim team even travels in the first place. No one watches them. If you ask me it’s all a conspiracy because I go to that school too and put just as much effort into life but I don’t get a paid trip to California. And it’s really bullshit that he had to go in the first place. He fucking hates the swim team.” She giggled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to his rant. “Oh I almost forgot, how was your date last night with Josh the beta?” 

She sighed, “I seriously don’t understand how someone came be that bad at sex. It was awful Poe. I don’t understand.” She couldn’t help but laugh at her own situation. 

“But, I bet it did make you want to thank Bazine for all the months she spent on you, making you into the sexual minx and seductress you are.” 

“It definitely did, that.” She said with a hearty laugh. 

“God, just thinking about how much skill you got now makes me want quiver.” He paused. “Maybe I’m not gay after all.” 

“Oh, so you don’t want me to bring Finn tonight?” She teased. 

“Nope! Nope! Definitely still gay. Bring that omega boy. I don’t even care that he’s 16.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time. But what if he cared that you’re 21?” She pestered. 

“Then you should ask him.” 

“I can’t! If he wanted to tell me then he would.” 

“You pressured me into telling you about my feelings for him.” He deadpanned through the phone. 

She laughed, “That’s different. You’re like my brother. You have to tell me things.” 

“Yeah, that’s just because you don’t want Ben in that category. With your sex dream about him and all.” 

“Poe!” She whisper yelled into the phone. “Not so loud!” 

“No ones around, hunny.” He laughed. 

“And plus I don’t really know if it was a sex dream, more like...” she trailed off, searching for the right word. “A foreplay dream.” 

“Rey, that’s basically the same thing.” 

“Whatever! Anyways, we were talking about you and Finn. Let’s keep with that.” She huffed a breath, feeling way more uncomfortable than usual. Because Poe was right, she didn’t know how to categorize Ben lately. After Rey’s dream she had 2 nights before, she felt anxious and unsure of herself. Not that this was her first sex dream, by any means, but more that she had never really looked at him that way, and the dream threw her off a bit. 

That and she woke up extremely hot and bothered. 

“Convince him to come with you, Rey. Do it for me.” He pleaded through the phone. 

“Okay, I’ll call him right after I get off the phone with you.” 

“Okay then, I’ll leave you to do that. Bye Rey! See you tonight.” 

“Bye.” She hung up the phone with  
Poe and went to search for Finn’s number. 

“Hey Rey!” He answered the phone, gleefully. 

“Hey Finn, I’m going to the race track tonight and wanted to know if you would come with me?” 

“Of course, want to come by and pick me up?” 

“Yeah! I’ll be there at 6.” Then she hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. 

“Maz, have you seen C? I need to ask him what time he’s picking up Ben tonight.” She called our into the house. She turned when she heard the pattering of feet to her right. 

“C isn’t picking him up.” Maz respondes walking up to her. 

Rey’s face scrunched in confusion. “What? Why not?” 

“Ben called and said he was arranging his own ride.” 

“Oh.” Rey shifted slightly. “Well I think I’m going to stay at Poe’s house tonight, hope that’s alright.” Rey didn’t even bother answering before she bounded back up the stairs, knowing the answer would be yes. 

She packed the few things she needed before she headed to pick up Finn. 

Once she picked him up, it wasn’t long before they arrived at the track, which was already filled to the brim with bystanders, ready to watch the grueling races. “Is Poe here tonight?” She heard Finn attempt to ask casually. 

She glanced over at him, trying to read his facial expression but his head was to the window. “Yeah, why?” 

“Oh, no reason. Just curious.” 

“Finn.” 

“Yeh?” He turned to look at her, blushing. 

“Oh my God! You’re hot for Poe!” She laughed. 

His cheeks deepened to an even darker red and he dipped his head. “Rey, come on.”

“No, no! It’s funny because he’s had the hots for you for like 6 months and you haven’t even noticed.” 

“What? Are you serious?” She nodded in response. “Oh my God. Now I seriously don’t know what to do. He’s an alpha for God’s sakes.” 

She placed her hand on his arm. “Come on, just be yourself. He already likes you.” She turned to get out of the car. “And we’re staying at his place tonight so..” she sent him a wink before slamming the door of her car. 

She headed towards the tower, trying to not laugh to hard at her friend freaking out behind her. “Rey how could you not tell me sooner!” He whisper yelled. 

“Because I wasn’t going to say something until you did.” She whisper yelled back. 

“But I—“ he was cut off by the one who was the center of their conversation. 

“Rey, Finn! So glad you guys could make it!” Poe greeted as they walked up to the tower. Rey watched, thoroughly amused as Finn shifted around, and avoided eye contact with Poe as much as possible. 

“Hey Poe. Who else you got me racing tonight besides Jess?” She attempted to stray the conversation away from the two men who were awkwardly staring at each other, unsure of how to pursue. 

“Oh um, here I got the list.” He handed her a clip board filled with names on each side of the line going through the center, but before he took his attention off of her and back onto Finn, he gave a her a meaningful look, and Rey answered with a quick nod of her head. 

The biggest grin Rey had ever seen, grew on his face at that and he turned to saunter over to Finn, confidently. 

•————• 

After winning every single one of her races, they made their way back to Poe’s house. Rey knew what they were going to be doing so she waited in her car a few minutes to give them a few minutes alone in the house before she made her way into the theatre room and turned on the tv. 

She pulled her knees up under her chin and flipped through the channels until she landed on something just mainly for white noise. Rey had never been one for tv other than using it as just something to do when there was nothing. 

Poe’s house was big. His dad and his mom both being in the Air Force has really cushioned their pockets and they both loved in South Korea at the base, so they left the house and all its belongings to Poe. They came to visit when they could, but by the time Poe turned 19 his name was on the deed and theirs wasn’t, so they basically had to ask permission every time to stay at his house. Poe was fairly close to his parents, though, and the very few times that Rey had let them, she found them to be a little more comfortable and easy going than Han and Leia. Which is probably why Ben proffered to live there. That and that is was closer to campus, only a 20 minute drive, as opposed to the hour it would be from their house. 

She stayed up for a few hours before she ever heard the front door open an close. She waiting patiently, as she heard the feet wonder through the main foyer and follow the noise of the tv to the theatre room. 

“Rey? What are you doing here?” Ben asked, as he walked into the room and dropped his duffel bag at the door. 

She turned her head to smile tiredly at him. “Went to the track tonight and decided to stay here instead. Plus Finn is here.” 

Ben’s eyes bugged out of his head in surprise as he sat down in the seat next to hers. “Here, right now?” She nodded. “Like up stairs with Poe?” She nodded again. “Well that happened a lot quicker than I thought. I figured it would take a few more months.” 

“Ah, I pushed them along a little bit.” 

“Mm, makes more sense now.” He leaned back into the seat. “Well good for them. Poe hadn’t gotten laid in a while and was about to work himself into rut if he kept it up, waiting on Finn.” 

She giggled. “I know.” She turned her eyes back to the tv. “I’m happy for them. I know Poe was worried about the age and everything but I think it’s okay.” She turned back to look at him, resting her cheek on the top of her knee. “You’ll just have another house guest all the time.” 

He smirked, “I already have plenty of house guests. And that’s not even counting you, who stays all the time now it seems.” 

“Okay, ew. I don’t need a window into your sex life. I’m still disgusted from that omega who was here at your party last week who was basically in heat! I feel like I’ll never get over that mental image of her basically humping you in public.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“She was a good lay, I’m not gonna lay.” 

She grabbed the nearest pillow to chuck at his head. “Enough! I’m going to puke.” She laughed. 

“And what about you, how was your date with that weird beta guy last night?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Poe asked me the same thing earlier, and I’m going to tell you the same thing.” She paused for dramatic effect, “Worst. Sex. Ever.” She threw her hands up dramatically. “And I don’t even want to hear any of your speeches right now. I’m too mortified after last night.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you and Bazine get too close. She turned you into a seductress and now your standards are too high. Definitely to high for betas.” 

She tried to purse her lips to hide a smile. “Well, you didn’t let me get close to Baz. I did that all on my own. Still a great decision. I enjoy bending men to my will.” 

Then it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Reylin, you’re too much. Not even 17 yet and thinking you can get anything you want by batting your eyes.” 

She leaned forward and batted her eyes at him, “Well can’t I?” 

He laughed and they trailed off both extremely tired and lulled to sleep by the sound of the tv. 

•————• 

When Rey woke up the next morning, it was slow. Like she almost didn’t know where she was and felt a little dazed for a bit. But when she finally fully came to, she saw Ben’s sleeping frame splayed all over the couch next to her. Rey looked over his face before her eyes made their way to his hands. His hands looked all calloused and busted on the knuckle like they used to when he was kickboxing everyday. 

Or when he was fighting for money. 

But before she could further her search, his eyes popped open and immediately met with hers. 

“Have you been fighting again?” She asked quietly. He tended and clenched his fists. “I thought you stopped. You told me you stopped.” 

He sat up quickly, putting his feet to the ground. “I did.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I did Rey. This is from going to the gym.” 

She narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you lying?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Why did you start going to them gym again? I thought you hadn’t been in a while?” 

He sighed. “Shit, Rey. What’s with all the questions? Can we not right now?” He said grumpily, before getting up and walking out. She waited for a minute before she got up to follow him to the kitchen. She sat at the big island while Ben made both of them bowls of cereal, like he did every morning that she had stayed the night. 

They ate in silence until Poe and Finn stumbled their way into the kitchen, laughing and blushing all the way. Poe turned and noticed his best friend sitting next to Rey at the island. 

“Ben! How was the swim meet? Good to see you buddy.” Poe went up to give Ben a side hug.

“Good, you know how it is. Just swimming. Not really anything exciting. Not like you, I see.” He couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face. 

Poe returned his smirk and sent Rey and Ben a wink before turning back to Poe. “Finn, you want some cereal?” 

Finn nodded shyly and everyone else fell into a fit of laughter, Ben turning to give Rey a pointed look. Ben had always told Rey that after a good round under the sheets between an alpha and an omega, the omega always acts a little different afterwards. Which Rey fervently denies because she had been with alphas before and none of them made her act different afterwards. His response was always, “you just haven’t been with the right alpha, then.” 

“Finn, I’m gonna leave soon, are you saying here?” Rey asked. 

“I’ll take him home. No worries.” Poe answered for him. 

She got up to head out and heard Ben follow behind her. “You coming home this weekend?” She asked as she picked up her bag from the theater room. 

“No, I don’t think so. First weekend of the track being opened back up, I want to be there for most of it.” He paused. “Are you coming back tonight?” 

“No, I really want to get my new carburetor in before I go back. So hopefully I can get that done this week.” He walked with her to the front door of the house and they stopped at the threshold. 

When she looked up at him, she suddenly got a whiff of his scent, and it brought back all the memories of her sex dream from 4 nights before and she tensed. One thing that Bazine had taught her was how to level her scent and get it under control and she needed that now. Because the last thing she needed was for Ben Solo to know she had an extremely hot and sexy sex dream about him. She didn’t think his ego could take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big turning point for our favorite couple.. and there are tons of Easter eggs that give clues to what is going to happen later in the story. Next chapter things start heating up a bit. 
> 
> But
> 
> This is still a slow burn. 
> 
> &
> 
> These two still have tons of growing to do before that can both be in a healthy relationship with each other. 
> 
> Have fun Easter egg hunting!


	9. Alpha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your pants.....

When Rey pulled up the Ben and Poe’s house, the party was already in full swing. It hadn’t taken her long to get ready that night, and she was set to be on time until she went by Rose’s house to pick her and her sister Paige up, and Rose was nowhere near ready. Rose had needed an extra 30 minutes that Rey spent snacking on popcorn and watching re runs with Paige on the couch while they waited for Rose. 

“I can’t believe believe you made us this late, Rose.” Paige said grumpily from the passengers seat. 

“I’m sorry! I took a nap because I knew we’d be up most of the night. I had no idea I would sleep that long.” Rose was in the backseat of Rey’s mustang, putting on make up because she didn’t have enough time at the house. 

Rey had become better friends with Paige after her 17th birthday when Paige started showing up at the track to with her boyfriend. She and Rey had really started bonding and Rose couldn’t have been happier at the fact since Finn was constantly MIA because him and Poe were attached at the hip.   
It was the New Year’s Eve party that Ben and Poe threw every year and this was the first time Ben had allowed Poe to invite Rey. Not that she couldn’t have showed up anyway but he said they always got “too wild” for her and he certainly wasn’t going to let any of her friends through the door, and she didn’t want to show up alone. 

By the time they parked and walked through the door, it was already 9:50 and they had been partying since 8. As soon as Rey walked through the door it was like a wall of alpha hormones hit her. There were people all over the house dancing and and making out. 

“Rey!” She heard someone call her name. 

“Finn! Hey! How’s it going?” The three girls greeted him, Rose a little more begrudgingly than the others. 

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and get you guys some drinks.” He grabbed Rey’s hand and lead her back through the crowd. 

“It seems like the party is in full swing.” She commented. 

“Oh yeah. We’ve already had like 4 people pass out. I don’t even know how they get drunk so fast.” 

“Where’s Poe?” 

“He’s in the back with Ben. They’re playing pool right now I think. But Rey, you have to try this thing!” He exclaimed once they got to the silence of the kitchen. 

“What is it?” 

He grinned and pulled out a pixie stick looking item from a bag on the counter. “Drugs?” She asked warily.

“No! It doesn’t get you high. It’s like—“ he searched for the right words, “I guess it’s like a booster. Just heightens you senses. Only works on omegas though. Alphas definitely don’t need anything like this. They’d go off the walls.” 

“What do you do with it?” She was curious. 

“You just pour it in your drink. I feel amazing. It’s like I’m in heat but like only the good parts of it.” He winked. 

“Finn, you’ve never had a heat.” 

“I know. But I’ve heard enough about them to know about the good parts.” She laughed at that. “Here, just do it. It doesn’t make you high or dull your senses, just... heightens them.” He wiggled his eye brows in suggestion. 

“Okay fine. But I swear, if this makes me feel anything weird I will literally kill you.” She went to grab one of the pixie stick things and poured it in her drink. 

“Happy New Year’s Eve by the way.” Finn said to the girls as they made their drinks. “Next year this time we will be seniors!”

“Except me. Next year this time I will be out of High school, thank God.” Paige said. 

“Oh don’t rub it in, Paige. Some of us are trying here.” Rose whined. 

“I’m gonna go find Bryan.” Paige waved to her friends and left. 

“Come on, let’s go meet up with Poe and Ben. They were waiting on you guys.” Finn tilted his head in the direction of the theater room where the pool table was and they all headed that way. 

Pretty early on, Rey noticed a difference. She felt a slight tingle underneath her skin and her vision seemed just a little more clear. Her nose was distinctly smelling every single alpha in proximity, instead of being one big blob of alpha. She felt... different. And she felt lighter. She didn’t know for sure if this was how heats felt but it felt good. 

“Hey Rey Rey! How. Are. You?” Poe asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and obviously drunk. 

“Poe how are you so drunk? It’s been like an hour and a half.” She laughed as she spoke. 

“And he just lost us our pool game.” Ben interjected. She looked up at him and felt overwhelmed. While Ben usually smelled good, now he smelled exceptionally good and Rey felt a little light headed. The tingle underneath her skin became like a surge of electricity through her. He continued to stare at her, titling his head slightly like he was waiting on something. 

“What?” She asked breathlessly. 

“I said, what’s wrong? You look a little flushed.” Ben’s facial expression looked concerned and that’s not exactly the facial expression she was wanting at the time. 

“Oh, um. I think it’s the alcohol.” 

“Or the enhancer.” Finn interjected. She turned and glared at him. 

“What? Rey you took that stuff?” Ben questioned, his voice raising a little. 

“Yeah, it’s not big deal, just heightens her senses.” Finn said casual before turning and making out with Poe. 

Ben took a step towards her so that he was right up close to speak to her and she could feel the sizzle under her skin again. “You shouldn’t have taken that stuff. You don’t know what it’ll do to you.” 

“Should be fine. I mean— I feel fine right now.” She finished quickly. 

“Right now, yeah, and what about later.” His face was pressed in a way that conveyed his concern but Rey was too overwhelmed with his scent to pay attention to anything else. 

She didn’t really know, because right now, she was not feeling like herself at all. “It’ll be fine, Ben. Don’t be so worried. It’s New Year’s Eve. Time for fun.” She wiggled her hips and walked towards the back of the theater room. 

“Hey, little omega.” Bazine said as Rey walked up. 

“Hey Baz. Long time no see.” She winked. 

“Bazine and I were about to start a game of spin the bottle guess who.” Phasma said walking up next to the two girls. 

“What’s that?” Rey’s brows scrunched, quizzically. 

“It’s where someone is blindfolded and someone spins the bottle for them they have to guess who’s kissing them.” 

Rey scrunched her eye brows. “That seems like something you guys would usually make fun of.” 

Bazine laughs, “Not when we’re all shit-faced and the omegas are on enhancers.” 

Rey laughed in response, “Well when you put it that way, I’m in.” When they sat down to start the game, quite a few people joined in to play. Bazine looked up behind where Rey was seated. “Ben, you’re not playing?” 

“I’m watching.” He responded flippantly. 

“Aw, Ben! I thought we were having fun. New Year’s Eve.” Rey pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. But, this still sounds lame as fuck.” 

“That’s because it’s a teenager game.” Hux pointed out. 

“Hux, don’t be such a little shit.” Phasma chided. “Who goes first?” She held up the blindfold. 

“I’ll go!” Bazine grabbed the black cloth from her hand. 

“Okay, now I’m going to spin for her. And whoever it lands on, kisses her and she has to guess. If she guess you then you have to be the next person in the blindfold. If she doesn’t guess, we spin to choose who goes next. Got it?” Phasma recited the rules and most everyone nodded in response. 

“Okay, let’s see who’s first.” Phasma leaned forward and spun the bottle, as everyone waited to see who it would land on.

When the bottle landed on Hux, everyone, including Hux, attempted to hold in their groans. 

“Ok, now kiss her.” Phasma pressed. 

Hux sent her a scathing look before scooting his way over to Bazine, and kissing her briefly. 

“What the hell? That does not count! Whoever this is barely gave me a peck. There has to be some tongue. Or I’ll never guess who it is.” Bazine pouted. 

“New rule. Every kiss had to be at least a little tongue.” Phasma dictated to the group. 

“Well, if I have to kiss he with tongue then I’m just not kissing her.” Hux hugged and went back to his regular seat. 

“What? That was Hux! Why did you talk? I obviously know it’s you, when I can hear your annoying ass voice.” Bazine ripped her mask off of her face angrily. 

“I’m not going to kiss you with tongue, that’s disgusting.” He sneered. 

“Then who would you kiss? Because if you want kiss her then you won’t kiss anyone.” Ben interjected into the fight. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter. Hux is just a pussy. We’ll spin to see who goes next.” Phasma said. 

She spun the bottle again and everyone watched as it landed on Rey. “Ooo me? Okay. Hand it to me.” She reached for the blindfold and put it on quickly. Waiting patiently for her secret kisser. There was complete silence around the circle, and she knew when the bottle had landed because she heard the scuffling of movement. 

“Okay, now kiss her.” Phasma said, and because of Rey’s heightened senses, she could hear the slight lilt of laugh in Phasma’s voice. 

And then the air changed. 

Her skin prickled again, on high alert and her breath caught in her chest. She stilled her body and waited for what she knew was coming. 

She felt the slightest pressure on her lips and her whole body exploded with pleasure. Before she could even try and compose herself as Bazine had taught her, whoever it was put a little more pressure into the kiss and Rey was lost. She felt their tongue ease along the seam of her lips and her lungs started burning. She realized that she had been holding her breath and inhaled sharply through her nose to relieve the pressure. 

And then she smelled it. 

Ben.

She froze for a moment before she reached a hand up to weave through his hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped fully into her mouth and her body preened. She slanted her mouth to allow him better access and one of his own hands made its way into her hair. She moaned softly into his mouth when he scraped his finger across her scalp and he quickened the kiss even more until it was nearly desperate and demanding. Their lips danced across each other, breathless and searching. 

She was already wet and ready only 1 minute in so she knew she had to stop. She knew that if she kept going for even just 5 seconds more, she wouldn’t be able to, or want to stop. She was in far too deep. 

She pulled back suddenly, creating only an inch of space between them. “Ben.” She rasped. “That was Ben.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was terrified to reach up and take of the blindfold out of fear of everyone’s faces. She had just made out with someone who most people consider to be her brother. 

But she was even more afraid to see his face. She had smelt his arousal, and she was sure he smelt hers. And after all the years of him preaching “it’s just biology” to her, she still didn’t seem to fully believe it. Maybe it was just biology to him, but it certainly wasn’t to her. She had kissed tons of alphas, had sex with a few, and nothing, or no one had felt like that. 

She felt the masks ties be pulled untied, and the noise of the rest of the world return. But she missed the silence, because for just a minute while she and Ben were kissing, it had been silence. Like everyone else in the world disappeared for a second. “Okay, Ben she guessed you, so it’s your turn.” Phasma said. 

Rey looked around, everyone else seemed normal. No one was staring at or or making fun of her. Except for Ben, who was still crouching right in front of her with a blank look on his face. “I can’t. I need to go check on Poe.” He said blandly, but he never took his eyes off Rey. He continued to stay there for a beat, crouched in front of her before he finally stood up and left. Rey watched as he went, still trying to catch her breath fully. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go check on Rose.” She got up then too to leave and went up stairs to go to the bathroom to try and catch her breath. As she made her way to the top of the landing she saw Ben, walking down the hall towards her. And for the first time in years, she felt awkward; And nervous. She had no idea how to deal with the elephant in the room, that they were siblings and they had just made out all hot and heavy. 

“Oh, um. Poe’s in there, with Finn. Their dressing.” He filled in. 

“Oh, yeah. Cool.” She shrugged awkwardly, I’m just heading towards the bathroom. 

“Rey—“ he cut off, “it was just a game. You don’t have to be worried about it.” 

“Yeah, of course. I know.” She looked down at her feet. “Just odd. Kissing you for the first time, didn’t seem like the first time.” 

When she looked back up at him through her lashes, his face was set in hard lines. She felt her breath hitch and the same sensations that she had had before, flooded through her, and pool at her lower abdomen. 

His nostrils flared and he clenched his eyes shut. “Omega,” his voice was raspy and his eyes were still screwed shut, “you need to leave before I do something we both regret.” 

Her heart sped up in her chest and her breath caught. She tentatively took a step towards him. “What if I won’t regret it?” Her voice was soft and suggestive. 

His eyes flashed open and his hand wrapped around her waist, dragging her the rest of the way to him. “Are you teasing me, omega?” He hissed into her neck, his nose running up and down her throat. “Because those little tricks that Bazine taught you, don’t work on me.” 

She gasped as his nose dragged across her gland. “Alpha..” 

At her words, a reverberating growl went through his chest and before she could even say anything else, he picked her up and stalked to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him. 

He sealed his mouth to hers once again, with a punishing pace. His hands were everywhere all at once and she was just floating. Every sense that had been heightened by the enhancers now screamed with overload, and he infiltrated every sense and turned it to flame. She could smell nothing but him, in the small bathroom. She could tase nothing but him as his tongue warred against hers and explored her mouth. She could feel nothin but him, as she was seated in the vanity and his body was pressed into hers, and his hands were moving across her body and searching for the zipper of her dress along her back. She could hear nothing but his deep and harsh breaths. 

When he finally pulled the zipper down, he harshly pushed the dress down to her waste, and his hands found her newly bared breasts. “Fuck Reylin.” He growled. “I swear to God you’re trying to kill me”. She couldn’t even respond, she was still too overwhelmed with pleasure. But she snaked her hand over his chest and then lower to his bulge, that only seemed to grow. His entire body shuddered at her touch, and it seemed to spur him on, because then his hands began to frantically rip at her lacy thong. 

His fingers eventually found her wet folds. “Oh God.” She cried, as her hips bucked against his hand. 

“Rey? Is that you? Are you okay?” Poe called through the door with a few knocks.

Ben pulled back, slowly from her neck, allowing her to answer her friend through the door. She lightly cleared her throat and attempted to respond. “Yeah, I’m here. Just a little sick.” She could hear the wobble of her voice but hoped that Poe chalked it up to the alcohol and her sickness. 

“Oh, well why don’t you come out here, I’ll take you to the spare bedroom and Finn and I can get you some water and Gatorade and stuff?” He called back.

Ben glared at the door, and then slid his eyes back over to Rey with a piecing gaze. She mouthed, ‘What am I supposed to do?’ 

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Send him way. I’m not finished with you, yet.” 

“Rey? Are you okay?” Poe’s voice sounded just a little more panicked and he jiggled the handle. 

“No! Poe, I’m fine. Just a mess. But how about you go get me some saltines and Gatorade and I’ll meet you back in the room once I get cleaned up.” She pushed Ben away, trying to get up from her place on the sink, but Ben was not budging. 

“Okay, see you in a minute.” He said and walked away and Rey waited until she heard the steps fade off. 

“Okay, I have to go.” She pressed on his chest again. His face was dark and she could tell he was not happy. “Look I know that you want to continue this but I doubt that you want to have to explain to Poe what’s happening right now, because I know I don’t.” 

He rolled his eyes, but his body released a little tension and he backed up. 

“Thank you.” She said as she jumped off the vanity and righted her dress. 

When she walked out, she went straight for the spare bedroom she usually slept in and shedded her dress and he underwear, knowing Poe would bring something for her to wear. It hadn’t even reached midnight yet, but she wasn’t too worried about having to dip out of the party early. She hadn’t completely lied to Poe. She didn’t feel well, but not because of the alcohol but because she had no idea what the fuck she was doing. 

Ben was basically her brother. They had the same parents and living in the same house for a while even. 

But Ben had never been her brother, and somewhere deep down, she knew that. Her and Ben’s relationship had always been more like friends than siblings; even though neither of them had ever had siblings and didn’t know how sibling relationships really worked. 

But she knew one thing, she knew that if Han or Leia ever found out that they had slept together, they would not approve. Over the years she had begun to notice little signs that pointed to the fact that they didn’t really care for Ben and Rey’s close friendship. It had become obvious to her by the way Han’s face always hardened when she said she was going to the track, even if Ben wasn’t going to be there. Or the way Leia began to get tense when she was telling a story that Ben was in. 

Either way, she knew it would not fly. 

“Hey Rey Rey, I brought you a shirt and some snacks. Are you feeling any better?” Poe walked into the room, hands full of different things. 

“Thanks Poe. And yeah, I feel a little better.” She smiled at him from the bed. 

He frowned. “I’m just sad that it’s your first New Year’s Eve party and you’re not even going to get to midnight to kiss someone.” 

She shrugged at the question, trying to seem nonchalant. “I don’t feel well enough to kiss anyone at midnight. And it’s no big deal. I think I’m better off in here anyways.” 

“It still sucks though. What if you met a hot alpha and kissed at midnight? And then he could knot you all night long.” Poe’s grin was scheming and giddy all at the same time. 

“Oh, Poe.” She made a disgusted face. “I’m sick. Please don’t make me puke all over you.” 

He laughed, “Okay, well I’m going to leave you to rest then. Eat these saltines, and drink this.” He handed her the Gatorade. “Text me if you need anything. Okay?” 

She nodded. “Okay.” 

“Seriously, don’t hesitate to call.” He said firmly, giving her a hard stare before turning and walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Rey plopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sat there for a while, contemplating what had happened. She tried to distinguish the difference between what was her true feelings and emotions and what was brought on by her heightened senses. 

She heard the crowd bellow begin to count down from 15, but she was a sleep before they ever got to 1.


	10. Please Go

When she woke up, she could tell that it was morning. Even though it was dark in the room, she could tell it was morning because of the dead silence throughout the house. She turned her head to the right in a yawn and was startled when she saw Ben sitting in a chair, completely asleep.

She slowly sat up and looked over him closely, a million questions running through her head. As as if her thought had been echoed through the room, his eyes flashed open quickly, almost like he hadn’t been asleep at all. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice still muddled with sleep. 

“We need to talk.” His voice was low, and quiet and made her want to shiver just at the sound. 

“Okay, talk.” She urged. 

He quirked an eyebrow up at her and then stood and walked towards the bed. By the time her had sat on the bed, Rey had scooted over to accommodate his large frame. Once her settled in next to the bed frame beside her, he turned to stare at her for a moment. “Happy new year, Reylin.” 

She felt a smile crawl up her lips. “Happy new year.” 

He looked down at his lap and a pregnant silence filled the room, bursting with all the words that hadn’t said. She watched as his chest rose and fell in the dusky light of the room. He turned to look at her, catching her eyes. They kept locked in each other’s gaze for a while, his eyes searching and hard into her soft ones. 

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers again, after only those few hours of separation. It started out demanding and sure, not the slightest taste of uncertainty. His hand drew up to lightly grip her chin as he deepened it even further, his tongue invading her mouth. His other hand found its way to her hand. 

He finally pulled back a few inches, eyes closed tightly. “I had to make sure it still felt like that without either of our buzz, or you on enhancers.” 

Her heart was beating quickly but she huffed out a quick laugh. “How do you know it felt the same for me without them?” Which it did, if not better than before, because she could focus on the feeling of the kiss instead of the tingling of her skin. 

He returned her chuff of laughter as he leaned forward to run his nose down her neck. “I can smell it, omega.” 

But he pulled back to look at her grimly. “That can’t happen again.” 

She stalled, because wasn’t it him who had just kissed her? She opened her mouth to say something but had no idea what she would say so she just shut it again. 

He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to sleep with you.” 

“You were going to last night, in the bathroom.” She says, a little sheepishly. Because she didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. 

His face tightened. “You’re mistaken. I wouldn’t do that. You’re like my sister.” 

She felt all the air leave her lungs. His sister? She grappled to regain her groundings. 

He continued on, standing up from the bed. “It was just a biological reaction to each other. So nothing will come of it, because we’re going to set boundaries to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

She fought for her words to come back to her. “Boundaries?” Her voice coming our way more timid and unsure than she wanted it to be. 

He nodded. “We need some distance. Spending too much time together is what caused all of this in the first place. Our biology thinks that we’re mates because we’ve gotten used to each others scent.” His eyebrows pulled in, in thought. “You’re still my closest friend, but we can’t be anything more. That’s not what’s right.” 

He turned to leave before she finally found her voice, “I wanted it.” Her voice now firmer, and sure. 

He turned back to look at her over her shoulder, “That’s the problem. I’ve allowed you to be apart of my world so much that these alphas have corrupted you. Like Bazine—“ 

“Bazine? Are you joking?” She stood up from the bed, feeling her anger rise. 

“Yes Bazine, she’s got you sleeping around and seducing like you’re an alpha. And you’re not.” 

Rey tried to ignore what he said, because if she thought about it too much, his words hurt. “You didn’t introduce me to Bazine I met her myself, and asked her to teach me. That was my decision. Not yours.” 

He looked at his feet. “Bazine came to me, and asked me. I told her yes. And I shouldn’t have. I should have told her no, like I do every other alpha.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I didn’t say no but it felt different. If she didn’t have a knot she couldn’t ruin you— and I—“ 

She cut him off. “Are you fucking with me? You controlled what happened with Bazine?” Her voice was hard. 

“I shouldn’t have let it happen.” 

“Why the hell not? It’s my choice, it’s my life.” She flung her arms around in frustration. 

“You were too young. You think that you have this... control over alphas. But you don’t. You think you have them all figured out and in your pocket because you had a fling with one for a year and you think she taught you stuff. But alphas are always in control, of nearly every situation, they only make you feel like you’ve seduced them to help your ego. But they had already wanted you way before hand.” His voice rose as her continued to speak. “You’re going to get hurt, you’re nearing your heat and someone will hurt you, but you’ll think you have control of the situation but won’t and someone will take advantage of you.” 

Her jaw was slack at his words, Unsure of how to respond. “Get out.” She said lowly, almost too low to hear. 

But he did, and he turned and left out the door. 

•————•

By the time she made it home she was overwhelmed with emotion. She walked through the house until she found Maz, who looked up happily to greet her. “Happy new year, Rey.” 

“Happy new year, Maz.” 

“How was your festivities last night? Did you have a good time.” 

“Yeah.” Rey kind of lied. Because while she might have had a good time at the time but now it all seemed sickening. “How about you? How was the dinner party?” 

“Oh, you know how they are. Pretty boring until people get wine drunk enough to make a fool of themselves and then I have a good laugh.” Maz said with a little laugh. 

“Well, Im going to go clean up. Tell Han and Leia I’m home if you see them.” 

“Oh, they’re gone, hunny. Left early this morning I’m afraid. Had some sort of business to take care of. They both hopped on a plane to Washington.” Maz filled in. 

Rey only nodded and turned back around to head up the stairs. She stripped of her clothes, once in her bedroom, and hopped in the shower. She scrubbed every inch of herself, hoping to run Ben’s scent off because it was driving her nuts. She desperately tried to get rid of it so that she could feel some peace of mind but instead, she was left with the still lingering smell of him on her neck. 

“Rey?” She heard a voice call for her through the door of the bathroom. She waited again to try and distinguish who it was. “Rey, are you in there?” 

It was Poe. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” She turned of the water and turned to get out of the shower.

“What’s going on?” She asked, walking out in nothing but her towel. 

He frowned at her. “You didn’t say goodbye. I was worried about you.” 

She felt her chest warm at his words. “Yeah I’m feeling much better, thanks.” 

“What did you leave so early?” He pressed, sitting on the corner of her bed as she got dressed. 

“Ben and I got into a fight.” She informed him, vaguely. 

“A fight?”

“Yeah. I don’t know he was just acting weird, but Poe I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I’m leaving. I’m going out.” She waved him off dismissively. 

“Out.” He repeated. 

“Yes, out. I’m going to hang out with a friend.” She continues her work on dressing. 

“The friends you just dropped off?” Poe’s voice was skeptical. 

“No, Poe I have plans.” She huffed, slightly frustrated. “I’m going out with Chase Collins.” 

“Chase Collins?” He frowned, “Why are you going out with Chase on New Year’s Day?” She turned away from him and covered her mouth. “Rey? What’s wrong?” He approached her and noticed as the tears fell down her face. “Rey?” His voice far more panicked. She shook as the tears wracked her body and her hands covered her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and soothed her, the best he could. 

After a few minutes she pulled away and stood. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” She breathed and wiped frantically at her face. 

“What just happened, Rey?” He continued to stare at her from the bed and she tried to wipe her tears away.

“I’m just—“ she sighed, as tears filled her eyes again. “I feel really alone. Ben basically said we can’t really be friends right now, and don’t ask because I don’t want to talk about it. And Han and Leia are gone and this is a fucking holiday. Like, I know this is how it always is, but for some reason it just seems so much bigger right now.” She cried the entire time she spoke and then finished with a small sob. 

He stood and hugged her again, “Sometimes, everyone just wants their family. It’s okay to feel that way. I completely understand where you’re coming from.” He continued to pat her back. 

She pulled back again, “Listen, thanks for coming, but I’m okay now. I’ll see you later.” She turned her back to him and began to work again. 

“Rey?” His voice was quiet, and testing. 

“Poe, thank you but please go.” Her voice wobbled. 

Minutes later, when she finally decided to turn around, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry for the slow, and shot update. I had to go on a trip and didn’t have time to post. But also, I had a specific point I wanted to end the chapter at, so it’s a really short chapter, but a lot happened so I hope you liked it! :)


	11. That’s What I Thought

_ 18 _

When Rey awoke she felt different. The going joke was that you don’t feel any older but Rey did. It could have been in her head but she really  _ did _ feel different. 

“Rey?” She heard Maz’s voice call through the door right before she knocked lightly.

“Come in.” She sat up and ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place.

Maz rounded the corner of the door with a smile on her face and a tray of goodies in her hands. “Happy Birthday Rey! I brought you breakfast.” She sat the tray in front of Rey. “Croissants; Your favorite. Homemade this morning.” Maz sat down beside her on the bed. “Oh, 18. How does it feel?”

Rey smiled at her as she began to eat. “Different, honestly. I don’t think that's normal but I really do feel older.”

“A lot of omegas feel different on their 18th birthday. A few even start their heat on their 18th birthday.”

Rey groaned, “God, that would be awful. Wouldn’t even get to enjoy the day.” As Rey took her first bite of the fruit that was also on the tray she heard more voices at her door.

_ “Happy birthday to you,  _

_ Happy birthday to you. _

_ Happy birthday dear Rey.  _

_ Happy Birthday to you.” _

Han and Leia sang to her as they walked into the room. 

“Aww thank you guys!” Rey laughed. Han plopped down on the opposite side of the bed while laughing with her. 

“Hey kid. Happy 18th birthday! You’re finally an adult.” He greeted. 

“Thank you all, truly. I’m so glad to have you all here. Even if it is 8 in the morning.” Rey teased.

Leia stayed standing watching the group on Rey’s bed. “Rey, we got you a gift.” Rey looked up excitedly because the truth was, Rey loved gifts. Leia reached behind and into her back pocket. When she turned back around she had a small envelope in her hand. “We know that you want to go to school in New York. So we bought you a place up there.” Leia handed over the envelope and inside held the deed and pictures of a beautiful apartment on the upper west side of New York City.

“Oh my God.” Rey was floored. It was beautiful and more than she could ever imagine. A place this nice had to be at least 2 million dollars and Rey didn’t even know what to say. 

“And we also wanted you to know you have access to both trust funds now. Should you ever need them.” Han said from her right. 

She looked up from the papers in her hand. “Both?”

Leia answered, “Yes, Ours and Your parents’. They left everything to you really once they passed on. You couldn’t access it until you were 18. And we made one for you too. But you don’t have to use any of ours yet. We’re still here to take care of you. So you save that money. ” Leia’s eyes had glazed over with tears beginning to form. 

“Wow, Thank you guys. I- I can’t even believe this. I'm just- wow.” Rey wiped at her eyes. “I don’t even know what to say.” Her voice full of emotion.

Han’s hand found hers and squeezed softly. “We just want you to have the best birthday ever.”

She laughed, “Thank you, I feel like it already is. This place is beautiful.” She gestured to the papers and pictures in her lap. “How did you even find it or get it?”

Leia smiled, “It used to be your parents. A long time ago. When it went on the market again, we knew we had to get it.” Leia’s eyes glanced behind Rey, to Han and they shared a happy look.

“I’m the one who told you about it.” Maz interjected.

Leia rolled her eyes. “Okay, yes. Maz told us about it being back on the market.”

Maz smiled, “Now we need to leave her alone. She has to get ready. Her friends are coming to take her shopping. And that boyfriend of hers will be here any second.” Maz swatted at the 2 adults. “Scoot, scoot.”

“Chase is coming?” Rey asked as Leia and Han left the room.

“Yes, he said he was coming to pick you up and take you to the mall with your friends. And I need to get back to party planning.” Maz stood and took the tray from Rey and headed towards the door. 

Rey groaned teasingly, “I’m worried it’s going to be worse than my 16th.”

Maz turned and gave her a pointed look. “Oh you know it is. You're finally of age.”

“That’s just a nice way to say I'm old enough to have heats now.” She deadpanned.

“Regardless, it’s a big deal. And after the regular party you can go to the after party I know Poe is throwing.” Maz called as she traipsed out the door.

Rey only laughed for a second before she looked at the time and flew out of bed to get ready. 

  
  


“Rey? Are you ready?” She heard Chase’s voice call from the other side of the door after about 15 minutes.

“Yeah! One second I need to use the restroom and then I’ll be out.” She rushed towards the bathroom. And once she got up to walk out, she was stopped. Her eyes fell to the opposite door leading to the other room. It was cracked open as it had been for months. Since the last time Ben had been there. And that was 6 months ago. Ben had done exactly as he had said all those months ago. He had distanced himself, and Rey was left alone at the house for most of the time. She had seen him maybe 3 times since their fight. And all 3 times he had just been mean about her boyfriend, or aloof and cold the whole time. Rey walked towards the room and pushed on the door to open it more. 

Inside, the room lay exactly as he had left it. She had never come to look at it all the time, but her birthday was different. They had plans for her 18th birthday that all seemed to disappear after that bloody kiss. Ben had decided that both of them and all her friends were going to go on a cruise and drink it up in Mexico. And though she was excited about her current birthday plans, it felt weird that Ben was in no way going to be apart of those plans. She was going shopping with her friends then to a party she was sure he wouldn’t show up to. Poe was the only one who she had told even part of the story to, and even he didn’t know everything that had happened. But Poe said that Ben would show up, but Rey didn’t really believe him. 

“Babe?” Chase’s voice sounded from behind her. “You okay?” His arms wrapped around her torso as she stared into the neighboring room.

“Yeah,” she turned back towards him, “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

And once they got in the car they were burdened with silence.

“Happy birthday, by the way. 18 is a big deal.” He looked over at her from the driver's seat.

Rey laughed. “Thanks. I’m just glad that now you don’t think you’re all old and special. Now we’re both 18.” She winked.

“Okay, hold up. I picked the perfect birthday song. One second.” Chase reached for his phone and scrolled through until he found what he was looking for. “Here we go.” He slowly turned up the volume as the first few notes of “Dreams” by Fleetwood Mac flowed through.

“Yes! Best birthday song over!” Rey exclaimed right before she started singing along and swaying to the beat in the passenger’s seat. 

When the song ended, he turned it back down. “I’m glad there is someone out there who appreciates Fleetwood as much as I do. Honestly, that’s the only reason we’re together.” He teased.

Rey gasped dramatically, “Take that back. I thought you were with me for my hot body.”

He laughed, “That too. Or maybe I’m only with you because you’re an omega.”

They both laughed as they pulled into a parking spot at the mall to meet up with their friends. Rey turned to get out of the car when she noticed Chase was stalled. “Why were you staring at Ben’s room this morning?”

She paused. “Uh- I was just looking to see if he got his stuff.”

He looked over at her, “I guess it’s just weird for me because I know you guys were like super close and now you’re not and I’m your boyfriend and I don’t know why.”

“I don’t even know why Chase.” She lied. “He probably just felt like he was too old to hang out with his little sister.” The last two words felt like acid in her mouth as she said them. Because they both knew that she was anything but his little sister. “Come on, our friends are waiting.”

He raced to catch up with her as she stalked through the parking lot quickly. “Hey, hey. Wait a second.” He softly tugged on her hand to stop her.

“What?” She asked as she turned to look at him.

A smile grew on his face. “Happy birthday.” He leaned and gave her a quick peck and they both headed to meet her friends.

“Rey!” Poe greeted once they came into his line of vision. Poe ran and scooped her up in the middle of the large hallway in the mall. “Happy birthday, Rey Rey.” He set her back on the ground. 

“Thanks.” She gleamed. “Where is everyone?” She glanced over his shoulder in search of her friends.

“Oh, they’re still in that one store that Paige loves. And Finn and Rose are bickering so I left them to find you guys.” He rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Oh no. Fighting again? What about this time?” She slowly reached behind her for Chase’s hand as they began to walk in the direction Poe was leading them.

“Oh, you know how they are. Anything and everything with those two.” Poe answered, waving his hand around aimlessly in front of him. “So what did your parents get you?” 

Rey glanced over with the side of her eye to Chase. It wasn’t like he didn’t realize her family was rich but sometimes she felt uncomfortable telling people about the elaborate or expensive gifts given to her by the Solo’s. “Um- just a small loft in New York. For when I move there for school.”

She watched as Chase’s face tensed slightly at the subject. Chase was not going to New York and it put him on edge whenever she brought up her move. 

“Oh no!” Poe groaned. ”Don’t remind me. That means I have to actually start putting applications in for jobs there. I'm dreading it already.” Poe and Finn were planning on moving to New York as well, which only caused Chase to feel more uneasy. 

“Whatever Poe, you’ll be fine. You can get any job you want. You’re an alpha and smart as hell. You have nothing to worry about.” She risked another glance at Chase to see that his frown had only gotten deeper as the conversation progressed. 

“Easy for you to say. My mom isn’t the governor.” He teased.

“She won’t be the governor forever. Her second term ends soon.” Rey corrected.

Chase cleared his throat. “Uh- hey guys. I’m gonna run to the bathroom. I’ll meet you guys there.” And he walked away before either of them responded.

“What’s his issue?” Poe asked as they watched him walk away.

“He doesn’t like it when we talk about moving.”

“Why?” He asked. “He knows it’s going to happen and he needs to get over it.”

She looked over at him. “Be nice. We’ve been together for 6 months. He’s in love.”

“Yeah, but you’re not.” He said, his voice full of disdain.

She groaned. “You don’t have to hate him so much, you know. He’s a nice guy.” It had been a problem since their first date for Poe. And became an even bigger problem once she told him what had actually happened between her and Ben. And while he was nice to Chase and they all hung out multiple times a week, Poe was loyal to his friend and if Ben hated Chase, then so did Poe. 

“Mmm nice is not everything my dear.” He said as they approached Finn and Rose who were thankfully not bickering. 

“Hey, Rey! Happy birthday.” Finn exclaimed, swallowing her into a hug.

“Awww Rey! I can’t believe you’re 18. You’re like legal.” Rose squealed as she leaped and joined them in their hug. 

“Legal for what exactly?” Rey laughed with her. 

Rose’s expression grew devious as she leaned in to whisper, “You know, for those older alphas.” 

“Rose!” Rey cried. “I have a boyfriend.” She attempted to reprimand but a laugh peeled out of her at her friend's face. “And plus, it’s not like alphas really care about age that much anyways. Look at Poe and Finn.” 

“Hey! Excuse me, I had full consent before I moved in on my man.” Poe gingerly wrapped his arms around Finn from behind while he spoke. Finn’s cheeks staining red at the attention. 

About that time, Chase found his way to them and the group greeted him, kindly. Rey tried to focus her attention on her friends or her boyfriend but for some reason, she felt so itchy. The inside of her right wrist felt as though she had been bitten by 10 mosquitos in one spot. She reached down with her other hand to run her fingertips slowly over the area in search of some kind of bump to signify some sort of bite, maybe, to explain the odd itchy feeling. 

“Rey?” She jerked her head up, yanked from her thoughts. Poe looked on at her with concern and confusion. “Something wrong?” He looked down to where her hand was covering her wrist and took a step forward. She immediately dropped her wrist and put on a convincing smile. 

“Everything’s fine. Just got a little lost in thought, is all.” She had to rub her palms up and down her side to keep from itching at her wrist again. 

Poe glanced behind him to see their friends and Chase already taking off down the hallway to a different store before he took a step forward. “Is this about moving?”

She frowned slightly, “No.”

“Because you know Chase is going to be okay. He knew you were going to move when you first started dating and--” 

She cut him off, “Poe, this isn’t about moving. I’m serious. I was just thinking.” She rubbed her palms down once more. “Let’s go. I really have to find an outfit for tonight. And also,” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, “Maz said you were planning an after-party for the party.” 

He grinned, “Oh, come on Rey. Like you didn’t already know I was planning one.” His smile faltered a little bit and he reached out to grab her arm and pulled her to a stop. “Actually--” He slowly turned towards her, his face serious. “I need to tell you.”

“Tell me..?” 

“Ben will be there. At your parents too.” His brows pulled together thoughtfully. “You want him to be there for your birthday, don’t you?” 

She knew what she wanted. She missed him, but also she hated him because all he’d done for the past 6 months was avoid her or pick a fight. She had been with the Solo’s for 5 years, and still, things couldn’t get right between her and Ben. Every time they actually seemed to form some sort of friendship, after a while, it got ruined. 

“I mean, yes I do. But why now?” She felt her wrist begin to itch wildly again and couldn’t stop herself from soothing the itch with her other hand. “He’s been avoiding me for months and hasn’t acted like he wanted to see me.” Her two hands began to alternate scratching both wrists because both of them became aflame with itches. “Shit-- fuck. What the hell is going on with my wrists?” She finally exploded with agitation. 

“Yeah, why are you scratching them like crazy?” He took a step toward her and grabbed her wrists. “It doesn’t look like anything is wrong with them.” He looked up at her once again. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I think so. My wrists have just been itching like something bit me. Driving me crazy.” 

He shifted feet. “Maybe we should take you home.” 

But before he could even finish his thought Chase called out for them from down the hall, outside one of the stores. “Hey! You comin’?” 

“Yeah, be right there,” Rey shouted back as she began to walk towards where he was. Poe rushed to catch up with her. 

“Rey, I’m serious. Maybe we should go home.”

“I'm fine, Poe. Plus it’s my birthday. We do what I want.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know if that means at the cost of your own health.”

She rolled her eyes as the approached the store. “A mosquito bite is not going to kill me. Relax.”

He stopped her as they were about to walk through the threshold of the large store, “You’re sure that’s what that is?” He peered at her, looking all over her face, in search of something signifying it was more; that she was in trouble or something. 

“Yes, Poe. I’m fine, let’s go.” She pulled her arm from him and walked straight towards the dresses, in search of something for her party. 

But the truth was she didn’t know and as the evening approached, she felt more and more weird. Not only did her wrists itch but so did the back of her neck. She began to feel uncomfortable in her own skin, almost. As she descended the stairs to the raging party below, it took all of her concentration to not scratch continuously at her wrists or her neck. She looked upon the party warily. It was almost an exact replica of her 16th birthday party, but maybe with more ‘respectable’ alphas for her to meet. 

“Rey, you look gorgeous,” Han said proudly as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. He lifted her arm and wrapped it on the inside of his. 

“Thank you.” She murmured. She couldn’t help but be slightly on edge from the constant itching she was going through. 

“Your mother has been waiting for you. She had just sent me to go check on you when I saw you walking down the stairs. I think I’m supposed to be your escort for the night.” He looked over at her through the corner of his eye. “Usually it would be your brother but--” 

Rey winced at the sting of his words. Brother, was something Ben was not. Rey loved these people but also knew this wasn’t her mother and father. Her parents had already died. 

Rey didn’t bother to comment on what he said about Ben but kept her attention and focus on keep her eyes straight ahead and her hands in place. She went through the night growing more and more agitated in her own skin. It was if the itch pulled like a tightening string across her shoulder blades and up the inside of her arms. And with every hug she gave to her guests, she discreetly brushed her wrists across their shoulder to offer some relief. She knew that many people, including Poe, were watching her and the last thing she needed was someone seeing her itch herself like crazy. At one point, when she was finally able to talk to Chance, she begged him to get her a strong drink, hoping the alcohol would assist in numbing her. The alcohol only dulled it a little bit, but the strings continued to tighten and lengthen to her nape. 

By the time she was released from her parent's side and towards the bar, she had already downed 2 shots and was in search of a third.

As soon her lips left the rim of the glass she felt her body prickle again but in a different way. Before she could even look to the side to see for herself, she already knew who it was. 

“Happy birthday, Rey.” His face was soft but his eyes dark, and set. Her breath caught in her throat. Shr hadn’t seen him in over a month, but she could tell he had recently got a hair cut, and hadn’t shaved in a few days. 

“Hi,” She spoke softly. 

He was wearing all black, his t-shirt seeming a little tighter than normal on his chest. 

He took one small step closer, leaving still 2 feet of space between then. “You look beautiful,” He reached beside him, on top of the bar to where a small black box sat. He opened his mouth to speak but seem to cut off at the sight of something behind her. She quickly turned her head to see what had caught his attention and came face to face with her boyfriend. 

She watched as Chase tried to size himself up from behind her and then place a protective hand on her shoulder.

“What are you doing here, Ben?” Chase’s voice was full of fake bravery but Rey could feel a twitch in his chest, even as she stared straight ahead at Ben.

“I came to see my  _ little sister _ for her birthday, Collins.” He sneered. She could see, even slightly tipsy, how his jaw twitched a little when he said ‘little sister’. But she also knew Chase wouldn’t see that, he would never be paying close enough attention to see how much Ben’s body revolted at his own words.

“I don’t think she wants to see you.” Chase’s voice wobbled, but his body stood still, unrelenting and Rey felt the overwhelming need to brush his hand off of her shoulder. 

Ben’s eyes lit up in amusement. “Oh, really? That’s what you think.” Rey could see how Ben’s body coiled in for his next attack and interrupted before either of them could speak again. 

“Both of you, stop. This is my birthday.” She tried to keep her voice as strong as she could before she flew away in the direction of the dance floor. It wasn’t long before she could feel Ben’s presence behind her again. 

“What do you want?” She hissed loudly, over the music. 

He took a step closer but didn’t dare touch her. She looked down to see his hands flexing at his side and slid her eyes back up to his defiantly. “Come talk to me.” He demanded softly. She tried to focus on his face but her wrists itched so damn bad. She let her nails skate over her wrists to alleviate some of the irritation. She scratched for long enough that Ben eventually looked down to see what she was doing. He stiffened a little more before he looked up quickly. “Seriously, Rey. Come on.” He turned around swiftly and trekked through the crowd to the back door, and it was like deja vu as she followed him outside. Her sweet 16 all over again. 

When she finally reached outside and shut the door behind her she wrapped her arms protectively around her torso. “What is it?” 

He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and then glanced her up and down. “When are you going to break up with that dipshit?”

She scoffed. “Are you kidding me? This is what you summoned me outside for?” SHe threw him a scathing look. 

“No.” 

“Well then what did you call me out here for?”

He studied her for a moment, considering his next words. “Why are you itching?” 

She paused, “I don’t know. It’s been like this all day.” 

He took another deep breath. “Well, I don’t know how no one noticed. I can smell it all over you.” He let out his breath and shuddered. “I guess your glands are developing or whatever, getting ready for your heat.” 

“What?”

He continued, ignoring her. “So, I guess yeah, I did call you out here to talk about when you’re going to break up with Chase.”

She balked. “What does Chase have to do with this?”

He barked out a laugh. “Because we both know damn well that beta isn’t going to be able to help you properly.”

“Betas help omega’s through heats all the time.” 

“That’s not what I was talking about and you know it.” His tone held finality and confidence. 

She wasn’t really sure what to say. “Fuck you, Ben. He can help me through my heat just fine.” She whipped around to leave, not liking where the conversation was going. 

He raced to grab her arm and spin her back towards him. His touch on her wrist elicited a gasp from her. This was the first time he had touched her in six months, and mix that with the fact that her wrists where on fire and she was a puddle, with no fight to rip her arm back from him. She only stood mere inches from him as she tried to find any semblance of fight in her muddled brain.

“Don’t ever lie to me Rey. You don’t think I can’t see on your face right now how much you want me. You’re not even in heat yet and you’re submitting to me.” At his words she tried, barely, to pull her arm from him, but he tightened his grip. “He can never make you feel like I do. And you fucking know that there is no way he’s seeing you through your heat.”

She swallowed slowly to help her dry throat. “Does that mean you're volunteering?” At her words, he dropped her wrist, as if she burned him. He regained his composure and took a step back. “That’s what I thought.” She spat before she whipped around and ran into the house as fast as she could.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry for the wait. Tried to make this one full of good stuff to make up for it.  
> Thank you all for the supportive comments. ❤️ 
> 
> Also, will be starting a new REYLO story soon so keep an eye out.


	12. Only You

The music was loud and jarring as she groggily made her way through the room. There were people everywhere, some that she didn’t know in the slightest. She searched frantically through the crowd for Poe or Chase or anyone who could help her. Her body began itching more and more, and she couldn’t help but to haphazardly move her hand around to different places on her body, scratching anywhere she could touch her own skin. The dress she was wearing was growing tighter by the minute and she didn’t know how long she could last just standing there any longer. She didn’t even know if what Ben said was true. She had to figure out what it was though because she was going to lose it if she didn’t get some help. Finally, she caught sight of Maz and quickly made her way to the woman. 

“Maz, something is wrong.” She rushed out. 

Maz’s eyes shot across her searching for the problem. “What’s wrong?” 

“I– I don’t know really. Its like my skin is trying to peel off on my wrist and around my neck, I–” About that time she felt her skin prickle and turned and saw Ben making his way towards her again. 

“Maz, I’ll help her to bed. You need to shut the party down. She’s getting her glands or something and her scent is strong. It’s a matter of time before every alpha in the room can smell her.” He spoke over the music. 

Rey glared at him and then quickly looked back at Maz, “There has to be something you can do. I– ugh it’s my birthday! I don’t want to fucking go to bed.” She hissed out. 

He glared back at her. “Well, you have to. Don’t be stupid. You’re miserable. And it won’t be long before you’ll be delirious and won’t have a choice.” He gave her a sarcastic smile. 

“Stop,” Maz spoke before she looked over at Ben, “It’s her birthday. You can stop being mean to her for five seconds.” Then she looked over at Rey, “And, I can give you some medicine to help with the itch if that’s what it is. I don’t know how to help you with the scent but I’m betting that most of these alphas will be too drunk to be able to find out who’s scent it really is.”

Ben turned his glare to the woman. “So drunk they can attempt to take advantage of her.” 

“Then why don’t you be her bodyguard since your so concerned about it.” She said before she turned and walked off in the direction of the kitchen to get Rey’s medicine. 

When Maz came back and Rey took the two tiny pills in her hand, it wasn’t long before the itching subsided and she was able to think again. 

“Now, don’t drink anymore now that you have these pills. It’ll make you crazy.” Maz chided. She turned and pinned Ben with a look, “And you. Since you’re going to be guarding her all night, make sure she doesn’t drink anything, will you?” 

Ben didn’t bother responding to the woman. He turned on his heels towards Rey and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and casually made her way back to the dance floor. 

She saw Chase standing next to Rose and she quickened her pace to meet him. “Hey! Wanna dance?” She didn’t wait for his answer and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her until they reached the center of the dance floor. 

“Where were you? You were gone for a while.” He commented. 

She lifted her arms and wrapped them sensually around his neck. “Sorry, I had a major headache and had to take something for it.” Her arms slowly pulled him closer until their chests were touching. The music vibrated through them as they swayed to the beat. His face grew closer to hers before he threaded his fingers through her hair and brushed his lips against hers. 

Their lips teased each other, barely touching for a while before he finally crashed his lips onto hers. His tongue slid straight across her lip and into her mouth. His hands fell to her waist and slowly slid behind her and down to her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he groaped her but stopped short. The prickling on the back of her neck started again and she slid her eyes open to see Ben Solo standing in the corner. Through the crowd, she could barely see his torso, but his head stuck up over the crowd. His gaze lifted from Chase’s hand on her ass and caught hers. He stared blankly at her as she continued to sway to the beat and Chase moved away from her lips and to her neck. 

“Shit, Rey. You smell good.” He whispered as he continued his onslaught. But she barely heard him. 

Ben lifted the drink in his hand and sipped, while never breaking eye contact. She felt a shiver run down her spine from the look in his eyes. They were dark and menacing, and sexual. She could barely register anything that her boyfriend was doing to her, until he he brought his hand to the front of her dress and lifted the bottom until he came in contact with her lace thong. 

Her eyes grew wide and so did Ben’s the moment he touched her. 

Ben was off the wall and at her side ripping Chase from her within a second. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Chase yelled angrily. 

“You need to leave. You’re not thinking.” Ben said calmly. 

Chase grew an inch, just from those words. “What is your fucking problem? You’re starting to really piss me off.” 

Rey stood behind Ben, not knowing what to do. 

“You don’t know what’s happening to her right now. And unless you calm down, you’re going to need to leave.” He paused. “One way or another.” 

Ben’s voice was eerie and calm, which made it all the more terrifying and Rey new that Chase would be deflating any second. 

Chase glanced over Ben’s shoulder to try and catch Rey’s eye. “What is happening to her?” Chase’s voice was finally calm, but he ignored Ben’s warning, searching Rey’s face as if it would give him the answer. 

“I know you’re a beta and all that but even they know what happens when an Omega turns 18.” Ben’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Chase’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion before revelation dawned on his face and he took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes shot back to Rey and she could see the change. “That’s what her heat smells like?” His voice was raspy and full of want. Rey could tell how the smell was affecting him, even as a beta. 

Ben took a step to the side to block Chase’s view of her. “She’s not in heat yet, dipshit. But she is developing her glands or whatever. So you do need to go. You’re getting way too affected by that shit.” 

Chase ignored him completely and began to walk towards Rey almost in a daze. She was frozen in place, her body unsure of whether she wanted it or not. For some reason, Ben let him by and Chase finally reached her, taking small sniffs along the way. 

“I can help her.” His voice was distant, and his eyes glazed with want. 

Rey’s body prickled to attention as he touched her elbow. He leaned forward and ran his nose along the side of her neck. Her eyes flew open and landed on the man standing behind Chase. Ben’s arms were crossed in front of his chest and his face pensive. She noticed how the muscles in his arms tensed as she looked him over. Noticed the spike in his scent as she trailed her eyes downward from his chest. Noticed the way his leg twitched in his pants. She glanced back up to meet his eyes and slowly slid her tongue across the bottom of her lip. She noticed then, how his eyes turned dark and his nostrils flared and the muscles in his jaw twitch. 

She distantly heard Poe announce to everyone that the after-party was at his house and she instantly pushed back on Chase’s shoulders. He stumbled away from her at her shove. “I’m sorry Chase. You should go home.” She said blankly, never taking her eyes off of Ben. 

_ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.  _

Her body hummed with pleasure and delight as she walked away from the Beta and followed Ben out of the house and to the car. 

The short drive with Poe and Ben and Finn was mindless. Ben drove since all the rest of them were fairly drunk, and Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, even from the back seat. Neither of them said a word the whole drive, as Finn and Poe carried on a conversation. She shifted madly in her seat, trying to get some friction to relieve the ache in her core. Every time she felt some semblance of relief Ben sensed it and his eyes lifted from the road to meet her in the mirror, and then she was hot again. 

By the time they arrived at the house she was itching again, and coated in lust. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. She followed him into the house and through the crowd, letting him lead her wherever he wanted. The music was even louder there at Poe and Ben’s and a whole new group of people who weren’t at the other part littered through the house. He continued to hold her hand until they got to the kitchen where he poured her a glass of water and told her to drink. 

As she drank the whole cup in one go, she never took her eyes off him. Her body pumping with lust. At the last sip, she lips tentatively at her lips and sat the cup down. His eyes were still cold to her but his pupil’s blown wide with lust. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He followed willingly and she wondered what had changed. Just 6 months before he had rejected her, in that very house. 

He pulled her closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear as they began slowly swaying together. “You left him.” He commented. Her back was to his chest and she lightly ground her hips into his. 

His hand flexed on her hip at her movement so she did it again, with a little more pressure. They moved together in sync and she searched for some friction and distraction form the itch. Before she knew it, they were full-on grinding and dancing together as his own nose traveled down her neck, in the same path he had watched Chase take 30 minutes before. She titled her head to the side to offer him more access, wanting more but not wanting to scare him away. His hands traveled purposefully over her body, eliciting a small moan from her lips. 

She felt the heat begin pooling below her belly button again and the wetness gather on her thong. Ben’s hands tightened on her and then traveled up north to her breasts and kneaded them softly through her dress. His nose on her neck turned to kisses and then nips as her pleasure heightened more and more. 

The swaying stopped and it was full-on dry humping. No one else was in the room, she could only sense him and smell him and feel him. 

She rubbed her ass harshly against his hard-on, that pressed roughly onto his black jeans. 

His bites got rougher and rougher on her neck. She finally decided she had enough and spun around in his arms, fusing their lips together. His tongue plunged into her mouth before she could even get her arms around him. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up to wrap around his hips. Rey felt herself being carried until his back hit a wall. 

He pulled his lips from hers and messily kissed down her neck. “Shit, Rey. You’re about to fucking go in heat. Like right fucking now. You need to do this with someone else. ” He whispered as he mouthed at the newly formed gland on her neck. “I can’t fucking stop.”

She shivered at his words. “Then don’t.” To punctuate her point she ground her center against him, her dress hiked up to her waist. She knew he had to be able to smell how wet she was. How much she wanted this. “Can’t you tell how much I want you? How my body craves you. Alpha.” She let the last word drop like honey. “Only you.” 

She instantly felt his body tense in reaction. 

He moved them back from the wall and quickly made his way up the stairs, as fast as he could while still carrying her. 

She made quick work placing kisses up and down his neck. 

He found his bedroom eventually and locked the door behind him. She was on the bed in the blink of an eye and he was pulling at the zipper behind her back. 

“Shit Rey. I really should stop.” He said, resting his forehead on her collarbone. He breathed deeply through his mouth and let out a sigh. “You’re about to start your heat. I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t be seeing you through your first heat. Why are you fucking getting your heat right now?” He rambled on like he was angry at something. “This is wrong.” 

She reached and ran her fingers through his hair. “Alpha.” Her voice was sensual and full of want. “I need you.” She pulled until he was far enough back to see her whole face. “Please help me.” At her last words, he dropped down and kissed her roughly again. His hand made its way to the hem of her thong and traced the sides teasingly. She squirmed underneath him in search of some type of relief to help with the burning that started in her abdomen. He finally slipped a finger beneath the lace of the thong and stroked softly at her wetness. 

“Fuck.” He muttered hoarsely. His hand pulled back and ripped the underwear down her legs, then lifted his fingers back up to stroke at her cunt. 

She withered beneath him, feeling her legs tighten in anticipation. One of his fingers slipped inside of her, finally, and her hips bucked in pleasure. “Ben, please. Please, Ben.” She whined. He continued to thrust his digit in and out while his thumb teased at her clit. 

“I can’t hold off long, baby. It’s like your body is fucking calling to me.” His voice grew deeper and tougher the longer they went. He pulled back from where his head rested on her shoulder to look her square on. “Are you sure about this Rey? I can’t stop this– I can’t. But one word from you and you can. If you don’t stop... you won’t be fucking leaving this room for days.” He spoke harshly, his face tightening in his fight for restraint. 

She nodded and then lifted her hand to stroke his face. “Ben, I want it to be you. It couldn’t be anyone else. I trust you.” She smiled softly at him. “Only you.” 

His eyes filled with some other emotion, she couldn’t quite place, before they darkened again and he quickly took his own pants off. Within a moment he was at her entrance. The head of his cock pressing in slowly, allowing her to adjust to the foreign object. When he fully entered her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

She felt him everywhere. 

_ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.  _

He waited until her body released some of its tension and then he started moving again. His hand moved up to grip her waist for leverage as he slowly pummeled into her. She brought her legs up to wrap around the back of his thighs and sighed at the new angle. 

“Rey.” He whispered into the air. It was transcendent for both of them. All of the year of waiting, the 6 months of build-up from the last time they were together. Her name on his lips ghosted over her, goosebumps rising up on her arms. 

“Ben, please. Fuck me.” She pleaded, breathily. 

He faltered at her words before pulling out almost completely and then slamming back in at an unimaginable speed. His hand grabbed her knee and pushed it closer to her chest. Giving him a better angle as he quickly thrust in and out of her cunt. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He laughed as he drove into her. “Shit, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for two years now. And you’re everything. Everything. I can feel how your pussy squeezes me when I hit inside you just right.” He swiveled his hips for emphasis and she arched off the bed. The hand that was on her legs lifted it and her other leg to rest on his shoulders. “I can smell how wet you get for me as soon as I touch you at all.” He spoke as if no one was even there. Almost like he was whispering it to himself. She gripped tightly at his shoulders, seeking stability. The thrusts grew more and more wild as he spoke. She could tell he was close, and so was she. The knot at the base of his cock grew bigger until the range of motion he had was almost non-existent. 

Finally, with two swipes of his thumb across her clit, she was done for. Everything in her life, seemingly leading up to this. She was flooded with emotion for her alpha, and within the next second, he was coming too. His knot throbbing at her sensitive entrance. He collapsed on her and she clung to him and she rode out her orgasm. 

Her heat in full drive, she could only think of Alpha. 

The minute her orgasm subsided, her eyes drifted closed and she started to fall asleep with one lingering thought in her mind… 

_ I love you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It finally kind of happened...
> 
> Please check out my other works... The 2 new ones are also Reylo and I have a lot in store for them. 
> 
> Especially All Too Well, which is a pain train for sure. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support.


End file.
